Rainy Night
by Sanctuary-Enigma
Summary: Kaoru is a young woman who lived a hard life. Battousai is an assassin who kills without mercy. They both promised themselves to never love. What happens when they meet each other in unexpected places?
1. Rainy Night

AN-To readers, I know, there are many of you who love to read Battousai/Kaoru fanfics, so I decided to type one for you. This is my second attempt in writing a story with this couple. If you have any suggestions, advices, or questions, please do leave them in your review. Please enjoy!

**

* * *

****DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin series. I wish I did, but I don't. : (****

* * *

**

**Rainy Night **

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

Tokyo's streets were damp. The rain fell that night bringing with it its cool breeze. A young woman was walking down the streets. She was no older then seventeen years in age. Her petite figure was covered in a black cloak, so no one could figure her identity. She knew it wasn't safe to be walking out on the streets this night, but she couldn't help it. Men lust for women, and if they saw a woman walking in a cold night like this one, they wouldn't be afraid to take advantage of her.

As the young woman continued walking down the street, getting soaked in the rain, old memories came upon her. She was the only one who must have been glad when the rain fell upon her. When she was younger, she had parents who gave her everything. She had a mother who taught her everything on how to be a young lady. She had a father who taught her swordsmanship. They called her their little Kaoru. They loved her very much. And then one day everything changed. Kaoru's father was sent to war in Japan during the Revolution, leaving her and her mother to stay home. Kaoru thought her mother was fine. However as the days past one after another she noticed her mother's health was deteriorating. As a little girl she never understood why her mother wasn't getting any better. It was until that unfaithful day when her mother received a message from a man, bring appalling news about her father. Kaoru found out from her mother, that her father died fighting honorably for their country. Later that evening she overheard her mother's discussion and established the truth of her father's death. Battousai murdered her father. Kaoru's father was a politician who believed in many things. When he was sent into the Revolution, he wasn't sent as a fighter, or a man they called a manslayer. They sent him to be a part of the government. After hearing the appalling information Kaoru began to understand why her mother wasn't the same anymore. It was like she lost the will power to live. Gradually, her and her mother fell through some hard times. Kaoru's mother was lusted by men. They continuously went after her for her body and her beauty. Furthermore, they didn't have much money to buy food. Due to the hideous rumors about her mother, both Kaoru and her mother were given bad names. Then one rainy night like this one, Kaoru found her mother dead. Again Battousai struck to only take her parents from her. Battousai was the man, no the monster who took away her happiness and left her to fend for herself. Night after night, Kaoru worked very hard to make a living. Usually she wasn't a good cook, but she remembered how her mother cooked. She experimented with different food, until she learned how to cook well like her mother. She got employed to work as a waitress in the evening at Akabeko. As a little girl growing into a young lady, she had talent. She was a very good entertainer. She knew how to dance, and sing as well. She got employed to work late at night in a bar as an entertainer. Now Kaoru lived her life. Even after all of hard times, she remembered what her mother told her. No matter what happens in life, don't let things stop you from being happy. Kaoru knew her mother was right. The simplest things made her happy, such as training or dancing.

Kaoru was almost home. Frustrated at the rain, angry about her memories, she looked up into the sparkling night. After her mother's death, she made a promise to herself to never fall in love. Love tore her mother and it would do the same to her. Her father's death killed her mother's spirit; it took away her will power to live. Kaoru thought the best way to live her life, was to help other people as best as she could. She decided not to let any other person live her type of life or suffer for any given reason. She didn't want to have them living their days, where they could not eat because they had little money.

What baffled Kaoru was the fact she did not shed any tears after her mother's death. She was depressed but she never cried. The rains were her tears, or at least she thought that. The rain showered her emotions. It displayed her feelings. She was forced to grow up from her hardships of life, however it did not break her spirit.

Kaoru continued to walk through the damp streets, as the rain fell upon her. One more turn around the corner and she should be home in no time. The dojo was her home. It was last memory, the last possession she had left of her parents. She got rid of everything else that reminded her of her parents, in hopes to help her forget everything, but never did it happen. She regretted it. In life itself, when a person falls, they have to get up and try again. This was the belief she lived with all her life.

* * *

Battousai was the name they called him, throughout the Revolution. When people spoke his name, they said it in fear for their worthless lives. Those who were lucky enough to live and see him would never forget the cold calculating look in his amber eyes. Many people didn't know how he looked like, but they all mentioned his cross shape scar on his left cheek. He was an assassin who killed people with no emotion. He showed them no mercy. Instead of taking the time to have them scream their pain in the bloody night, he gave them all a quick excruciating death leaving their blood to add on to the old bloodshed on his katana. Oh the smell of blood and the familiarity it had with Battousai. Everything tasted and smelled like blood. He never cared about another or the blood that flowed through their veins, except for one person. That was once upon a time. Ten years had past since the Revolution. People speak of the Meiji Era in Japan as though it was about tranquility. They knew nothing of peace. As long as he walked the streets, as long as he was paid to assassinate someone, Japan would never be safe. Any thoughts of emotions or displaying feelings made people weaklings. He could easily use their loved ones as targets to get them to do what he wanted. He reveled in the fact that he could control people so easily. Actually, it was because he loved and was loved in return that made him a weakling. His enemy chose to use his beloved Tomoe as a target to gain control of him, but when she died it was because of him. After that tragic incident he promised to never love again. Never such an incident like that should occur in his existence. Never. As the years past he lost all feelings and he knew he would never be able to feel again.

Battousai wandered through the streets. He killed many men who stood in his way with one strike of his sword. He couldn't believe he couldn't find someone who could match his skills with a sword, or even surpass him. Witnessing the weaklings, they challenged him with their pathetic swords. Just one look at him made their shriveling minds conclude his defeat. His height and lean frame deceived them. Smirking, an eerie stare from his amber eyes, the rough wind blowing blood locks away from his face to present a cross shape scar illustrated the infamous Battousai. Just from one strike of his blade, their useless heads detached from their bodies. How he ran into them, was something he could never comprehend, it wasn't like he cared in the first place. He came to the conclusion that they were following some woman wearing a black cloak to hide her petite figure. They happened to cross his path, and anyone who crossed his path, he saw it as obstacles standing in his way. The only way to clear his path was to slay them.

After killing them, Battousai wanted to see why these men were following the young woman. Curiosity killed that cat. Curiosity would kill that woman. For an unknown reason that young woman walked the streets on such a cold, rainy night. He continued to follow the young woman until he felt some sickness over take him. He didn't know what it was. He guessed it was from the rain and the coldness. His vision became blurry. His body became weak. Before he could do anything to stop himself, he fell onto the floor, and everything went black for him.

* * *

Kaoru was on her way home, when she heard a big thud on the ground. She looked behind her to see if there was anyone behind her. At first she didn't see anything. She continued to strain her eyes and look through the dreary night for whatever made the noise. Then she saw what she was looking for. On the floor she saw a man's figure lying there. She bent down to see whether the man was alive or dead. Feeling his pulse, she gasped at how faint it was. He looked so pale when the rain hit his body. The water splashed on his hot skin. Kaoru touched his forehead and was astonished at how high temperature.

"He has a fever," she whispered to herself. "Better take care of him. I can't leave him out here to die. Plus this is not even a pleasant way to die."

Even though, Kaoru had a small frame, it didn't mean she was weak. She picked him by his arm, and wrapped it against her shoulders. His body weight fell against her petite frame, but it didn't matter to her. She carried things that were heavier then him before.

She walked inside her home, carrying his limp form to one of the vacant bedrooms. She was happy her dojo was so big. Since she owned such a big home, she thought having numerous rooms was a burden, but tonight proved her wrong. She laid him on the futon carefully not to wake him. She then left him alone to close up her dojo for tonight. She ran into the kitchen to get a bowl of cold water, a cloth, and some medicine, her friend Dr. Gensai gave to her when she was sick. Upon passing her room, she gathered some clean clothes.

Kaoru headed back into the room, where she placed the fallen man onto the futon. She gave him some medicine, and placed the cold cloth of his forehead. Next Kaoru carefully removed his soaking clothes to replace it with new clothes. She shut her eyes here and there as a way of letting the sick man have his privacy. Then covered his body with the warm blanket that was lying on the futon from the beginning.

Kaoru absently hummed a song for him. She wanted him to sleep peacefully. It was only when the lightning flashed; Kaoru saw what she shouldn't have seen. She saw a cross shape scar; his red hair was covering when she first saw him. Kaoru's heart was beating, her eyes widened in fear. This was the same man who killed her parents, the same man who took away her happiness, and left her struggling. This man was the same man who was her enemy and here he was now sleeping in her home. This was the man the people called Battousai.


	2. Being Alone

AN-To readers out there, I want to thank you for your support! I wrote this chapter for you! I hope you like it; especially those of you who love to see action! Battousai may not have feelings, but meeting with Kaoru is about to change all that. If any of you have questions, comments please leave them in your review. Please read and enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin series. I wish I did, but I don't. : (**

**

* * *

**

**Being Alone **

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

It was a rainy morning. The rain from last night never stopped pouring. Kaoru was tired from staying up the whole night to watch over the sick man. She knew when she discovered his identity; she couldn't throw him back on the streets. That wasn't her nature. Even though he took away her happiness, she couldn't leave him to die. Kaoru once, wanted revenge against him, but gradually it faded away, because she struggled to live her life. She was a woman with a bad reputation, but a kind heart. Many people didn't like her. They thought she was more like her mother. What really made them mad, was no matter how bad they treated her, she never took them on. They tried really hard to make her sell the dojo, but she never wanted to leave her hometown. She worked so hard in her life to survive. She worked for two different jobs, did house chores, and cooked for herself. Sometimes she took home meals from Akabeko. She hardly had any friends. There weren't much people for her to trust. They envied her mostly due to the fact she was an independent woman who didn't need a man.

Kaoru walked into Battousai's room with a tray of food for him. He was still sleeping. His body temperature went down dramatically. Kaoru swore to herself not to make a big scene. She had to be very careful, now that there was a manslayer staying in her home. She would have no other choice, but to wait until he fully recovers, before his departure. After his departure, Kaoru never wanted to see him again.

Kaoru laid his tray of food beside his limp form. She heard footsteps and felt someone's ki at the dojo gates. She decided to leave him by himself. She knew, when he woke from his slumber, he would be capable of feeding himself. As Kaoru entered the dojo yard, she saw her very dear friend waiting for her.

"Good morning Dr. Gensai. I am glad to see today. How are your grand children doing? Are they well?" asked Kaoru with concerned voice.

"Yes of course they are. They asked to see you today, but since it's raining today, I thought it will be best if stayed inside where's it safe and dry. How are you Kaoru?" asked Dr. Gensai in a polite mannerly voice.

"I'm just tired from a long night. I'm thinking to take the day off from chores today, since it's raining outside," said Kaoru. She looked up and saw the dark cloudy sky. The morning so far wasn't a pleasant one for her. Today was going to be a rough day. She only hoped Battousai wouldn't wake so soon. If he didn't she could get some sleep.

"Kaoru if you need sleep, then get some. I wouldn't want to be the cause for you not to have any sleep. You need sleep, before you go off to work in the evening," Dr. Gensai told Kaoru. His face was full of concern.

"I'm just worried that's all, but I'll make sure to get some sleep thank you. By any chance, can you give me instructions to how to take care of someone when they had a fever," Kaoru asked.

"Yes of course, but why if I may ask?"

"Last night, I found someone who had a fever. He was wet, tired, and cold. I thought it would be best for me to take care of him. I didn't want to leave him in the street to die. I thought it was a harsh way for anyone to die," replied Kaoru earnestly. She trusted Dr. Gensai. If he knew she talked about Battousai, Dr. Gensai wouldn't tell a soul.

"If you don't mind, may I have a look of this young man staying in your home," said Dr. Gensai.

Kaoru nodded her head. She lead the way to the room, Battousai was staying in. She hoped he didn't wake up from his slumber. She wanted him to sleep. She wanted not to face this man at all. All she could do was hope when he awoke from his sleep; he decided not to kill her.

* * *

Battousai awoke. He was astounded to find himself still breathing, and wasn't lying in the streets. A man who killed, who took life so easily, was astounded to know his death wouldn't come to him so easily. He arose from the futon. He scanned his surroundings. He found himself in a room with just few furniture. Basically they were a dresser, trunks, a mirror, and a table that lay beside him. He was also shocked to see food. He wondered what he did to ever deserve what he was getting right now. Since Kenshin was so hungry, he gulped down the food, without chewing it so much. He then drank some tea. 

Battousai slowly, but carefully snuck out of the futon, careful not to attract any attention. He walked around the empty dojo looking for life. He found no one. He thought this was weird. How could someone live in a dojo like this? The dojo was so big, yet there was no one at sight. The gates were locked. The gate walls were high enough to block people from seeing the dojo properly. He decided since this place was so empty, he could stay for a while. This was the perfect place to hide from the police, and unwanted enemies, not that he was afraid. He was just sick and tired of having to deal with the police every day. For the first time he was living a day, where blood wasn't going to be shed.

Battousai continued to search the dojo. Someone had to save him, but who? He hoped it wasn't a man, or else he would have to kill him. As Battousai rounded the hallway, he noticed there was one room he didn't check upon as yet. Quietly, and carefully he snuck into the room to check if there was any sign of life. What he saw surprised him. There was someone in the room. The room looked perfectly neat. The clothes were perfectly folded and placed on the trunks. The things on the dresser were neatly placed in order. The only mess in the room was the limp form covered in the blankets on the futon.

Amber eyes focused on the prey before him. His right hand reached the hilt of his sword, ready and waiting to strike. He was wrong, completely wrong. He thought today was a day his katana wouldn't get any bloodshed, but he was so wrong. This limp form, which laid in the futon, had to die. He had no doubt this person knew who was in their home, yet they were brave enough to let him stay. Battousai walked slowly to the bed to see whom the person was. His amber eyes took in the shock when he saw whom the limp form was. Right before laid a beautiful raven haired girl. Her hair in disarray covered the curves of her face. Her petite body entangled itself in the sheets. His amber eyes traveled from her petite form, to her lush full curvy pink lips. The young woman sleeping before him enthralled him. He wondered what a young beauty like her was doing alone home with him. Her husband had to be a fool to leave a young woman home with him. Actually he had to stupid to leave an innocent to be home with such a murderous monster. His lips smirked at the thought of his fun playing. He was fully going to enjoy playing with the fool's wife. He was going to teach her husband a lesson, to never leave his wife home with a murderer like him.

Amber eyes waited patiently, as his hand touched her face lightly. The young woman made no reaction to his light caress. He smiled a feral smile. If the young woman were going to play hard to get, then he would truly enjoy playing with her. Using the same hand that caressed her face, he traced the side curves of her body. Still he received no reaction from her. With the same hand he touched her breast slightly. She still made no response. This young woman intrigued him so much. It's been a long time since Battousai bedded a woman. He sometimes thought he needed that to cool his anger, his stress but that was a long time ago. He hardly felt any emotions. When he killed he, he just killed. He was so use too seeing bloodshed all the time; it reached a point to never affect him. From there he assumed all of his humanity, left him.

Battousai was slightly amazed of how he was touching this woman, when she was sleeping, but even now he couldn't get her to respond to him. All of his five senses were tuned to her. If she decided to he was going to give up, then she was in for a surprise. Slowly his hand moved up her leg. He gently messaged her calve, going up to her smooth, soft, creamy thigh. This young woman amazed him in every way. Her body was well shapely. She had some muscles; it was as though she worked out. Whoever her husband was, he was a lucky man not to only have such beauty, but a raven hair beauty with a nice figure to please any man. The thought of any man laying a finger on this young woman irked Battousai. He felt strong feelings gathering in him for this young woman. Feelings like possessiveness, protection, and something he didn't want to admit. Something he didn't feel a long time ago except with his wife Tomoe. Somehow the raven hair beauty found a way to bring out some of his emotions. It scared him half to death.

His hand continued to travel up her thigh, until he slightly touched the most intimate part of her body. The raven hair beauty reacted so fast; he didn't have time to see what happened next. One minute she was sleeping peacefully, not reacting to his touches. The next minute she was out of bed running out the door, to a next room. Battousai using his god like speed followed the young woman, until he corned her one of the rooms. She trembled slightly at the feel of his presence. She looked at him with fear in her eyes. Fierce amber eyes clashed with sapphire eyes. The beauty her eyes held amazed him. He knew this girl was a rare girl to find, yes indeed.

The young woman looked at Battousai with fear, her small form shivering. She backed herself into a wall. There was nowhere to run. He blocked her from escaping. Kaoru had no choice but to look in his amber eyes. She hoped for him not to wake up so soon. She was afraid if he did something bad was going to happen to her, but she didn't know it was going to be anything physical. No man had ever touched her in her most private areas. They were not allowed too. Usually if they dared lay one hand on her, she gave them a cold look, one facial expression they were afraid of meeting. Many men lust for her body, and even though she was born with a bad reputation, she still held dignity and honor for herself. However, Battousai was a different man. He was like the angel of death. He brought people's death faster then their eyes could blink. She didn't know why he was just staring at her. She hoped with all her heart he was going to leave, without making any further advances on her.

"Where's your husband? Why will he leave an innocent person like you behind?" asked Battousai with a harsh voice.

Kaoru could do nothing but stare at him. Her sapphire eyes spoke quite well to his amber eyes. She was afraid of him, but her fear was different. Instead of fearing for her life, she was only afraid of what he will do to her next. He smirked at her expression.

"I said, where's your husband? Why would he leave you home with me? Is he a fool for doing such a thing?" asked Battousai in a demanding, soft voice.

"I… don't… I… don't… have a… husband," replied the young woman shakily.

Her frame small, and shivering, stirred something inside of Battousai. Inside him, his conscience told him to comfort the young woman. How in hell didn't she have a husband? How could a young woman like her live all by herself? How can she support herself? He wondered so many different things, but he still kept a cold look on his face and in his eyes. This young woman had to be an extraordinary young woman. She lived by herself, found someway to be independent in such a big home like this. Battousai glanced one last time the angel before him. A woman her age would've been married and had kids by now, but she wasn't married, and didn't have a single child. This young woman must have struggled in life to be able to support her. He didn't advance any further on her. Instead he glanced at her one last time before he turned his back to her. The one thing he had to admit, they both had something in common. And that was, the both of them knew how it's like to be, and to feel alone.

Before Battousai could walk out the room he felt a sword by his throat. The young woman, who was afraid of him before, was so different now. Her voice seemed so much colder. The grip of her sword that pressed against his neck was firm. Battousai secluded the fact a woman could do this. He thought her to be graceful young woman, who was independent, and had so much to lose. He also had to admit the woman had courage to do what she did to him. No one ever did what she did to him, and lived to tell the tale of it. He turned to face the woman. His fierce amber eyes clashed with sapphire eyes. His only reaction that Kaoru received was his feral smile.


	3. Being Comforted

AN- To readers, I will like to thank all of you for your support! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! If you have any questions, or suggestions, please leave them in your review! Thank you so much for your support on my second attempt at writing a Battousai/Kaoru fanfic!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin series. I wish I did, but I don't. : ( **

**_

* * *

_**

**_Being Comforted _**

****

**_Chapter 3_**

**_

* * *

_**

Kaoru had the sword at the back of Battousai's throat. She thought she had the upper hand. After all the years he made her suffer, after all the happiness he took away from her, she finally had the monster at her mercy. But why was she going to kill him now? Why couldn't she kill him before, when she had the chance to? Why did she treat him so well, even knowing what he did to her family? Was she such a dishonor, a disgrace to her family?

Without realizing it, she put her guard, leaving Battousai his chance of getting back at the raven-haired girl. He ducked under her right arm, grabbed the sword from her hand, and held it against her neck. He was amazed to know the young woman wasn't going to fight him back. Obviously she couldn't because any move would slit her precious throat

"Go ahead and kill me Battousai. Kill me if you like. I will die out of bravery, not out of fear. I will be glad to join all the victims, who died by your sword. I know for a fact, I'll be joining my family, while you'll be in hell rotting," Kaoru said with a vicious voice. Her only answer from Battousai was his sword shedding deeper into the hollow of her throat.

"Come on Battousai. Why are you hesitating to kill me? You're the demon who kills without any emotions. Your sword lusts for blood, yet your holding back. Do you have a weakness? Imagine everyone getting to know Battousai has a weakness!" yelled Kaoru.

Within seconds Battousai pinned Kaoru to the ground. His larger frame crushed her smaller frame. His face spoke of mockery, his amber burned fierce with lust, possession, and some other feeling Kaoru couldn't place. His breathing on her shoulder, sent shivers up and down her spine. Kaoru have been in not normal positions. She's been in contact with men, but never did she feel a natural physical attraction to one. She couldn't believe out of all the men, she was feeling this way for Battousai. This was the man whom she considered her enemy, yet here she was shivering not of fear, but of pleasure.

"Killing you will just spoil the fun. I'm Battousai, and killing people is nothing for me, but it is very rare to come across a beauty like you. Instead of killing you, I'm going to make you mine. You're going to be nothing, but my servant, my toy, my possession, who I could do anything to, whenever I want. Got it?" Battousai asked harshly. His amber eyes pierced Kaoru's soul.

"I'm not some possession. I'll never belong to you. I rather die then to be your servant, or toy you speak about," said Kaoru disgusted by the way how Battousai thought. Her sapphire eyes, spoke defiantly to Battousai.

"So is that how you feel? I have to say you're one feisty woman. But don't worry, I will guarantee to break your spirit soon. Meanwhile I'll enjoy breaking it bit by bit," Battousai said harshly. His voice was soft but intimidating.

His finger traveled down her body boldly. It traced from the hollow of her throat, over her breast, down her navel, to her most intimate part. Kaoru shivered. Her breathing was irregular. Her eyes dazed by his hand's invasion of her privacy.

"Tell me, what's your name," Battousai demanded, his voice sounded husky from the pleasure he was giving her. Kaoru complied with his wished without even thinking. Her mind dazed as his hands left her most intimate part to travel over her flat stomach to play with her navel.

"It's… Kaoru… Kamiya," she said rather breathlessly. All her thoughts were lost. All of her senses were captivated by Battousai's light caress. _Battousai!_ She thought, that one name struck recognition in her mind and senses. She struggled in his embrace, pushed at the heavy wall of his chest. He wouldn't budge. She pushed harder, but no matter how many times she pushed, he wouldn't budge. Kaoru struggled endlessly, until she had no more energy left to fight him. She looked hopelessly into his amber pleading him to get off her. His amber eyes only looked at her with mockery, amusement, and possession.

"You don't stand a chance against me, so if I were you I'll give up," he said a harsh voice. He got up quickly, leaving her alone in the room, to think.

* * *

"That bastard! Who does he think he is? Just because he's Battousai, doesn't mean he could have his way with me. I'm not some kind of possession, I'm not something to own. I'm a human being with feelings! He's my sworn enemy, and even though I let him live, why did he let me live? He could've kill me easily," Kaoru said to herself. She was folding her dry clothes and packing them away. She hadn't seen Battousai at all since this morning. Kaoru folded her uniform from her job, and packed it away with the rest of her clothes. After the incident with Battousai, she left to go to work in the restaurant. She had been working in ever since she was a child. The name of the restaurant was Akabeko. She told her boss Tae, who was also her friend, she couldn't make it to work for a couple of days. Tae of course always being concern for her welfare as her boss and a friend, told her to take as many days off to deal personal problems. Kaoru just look at her friend, Tae and smiled revealing her gratitude. When Kaoru came home she didn't see Battousai. She prayed he left her, and went about his own business.

"Kaoru! Kaoru where are you?" a familiar voice called her from outside. Kaoru went outside to check to see if it was her dear friend.

"Dr. Gensai, are you okay? Are your grand children okay?" Kaoru asked in a worry tone. She felt her heart beating loudly in her chest. Her senses panicked. She hoped Battousai didn't do anything to harm Dr. Gensai and his grand children.

"No it's not them, but it's this young boy here. He's been through some hard experience and he need to stay at someone's place," said Dr. Gensai. His face looking distressed as a young battered little boy appear from behind the dojo gates. The rain-washed over his body making him look worst. His body full blood from the wounds he received. Kaoru looked from the battered boy to her old dear friend.

"Oh Dr. Gensai, what happened? Why does he look like that?" asked Kaoru anxiously. She took the boy by his arm gently and took him inside her home. She led him to a vacant room, and told him to stay there. Mean while she went back to talk to Dr. Gensai.

"His family was killed by assassins, and they will be after him. He's needs a place to stay, but he also needs protection. He's seen a lot, and knows a lot of information. Kaoru his life is in danger. We tried to inform the police, but the police won't believe us. The only thing I could've done assist in this matter was to bring him to you. Please Kaoru, I ask you to let him stay," Dr. Gensai pleaded.

"Yes of course. I'll look after him. I'll protect him with my life. I'll treat him with the best care, as though as he if were my own child Dr. Gensai," said Kaoru, her voice full of determination.

"I thank you Kaoru. You truly are like your mother. She was very compassionate. She always cared for others then herself. Look after him well. It will take him sometime to heal, but eventually he should be back to his normal self," said Dr Gensai. He took one step closer to her. "Is Battousai still here? I don't see him anywhere?"

"I don't know, and right now I don't care. Let me take care of this young boy. Does he have a name?" Kaoru whispered.

"Yes. His name is Yahiko. That's all I know," he said.

Kaoru nodded her head, as a gesture of her farewell to Dr. Gensai. She ran back into the vacant bedroom, where she left the boy standing there. What she saw broke her heart. The young boy looked at her with fear in his eyes. His body crouched on the floor hoping to conceal his small form from her view. Kaoru was fuming at the assassins who did this to him. They left him with a battered body, no home, no parents, and no spirit.

The only option she had left was to get acquainted with the boy. Kaoru moved quietly, but carefully towards the boy. She didn't want to startle him. Her sapphire eyes, met with his chocolate brown eyes. Determined not to scare him, she bent down, and continued to look at him.

"My name is Kaoru Kamiya. I'm not here to hurt you. I only want to help you. Please give me a chance to help you," she whispered to the young boy. He continued to stare at her, until he finally gave himself into her caring. Kaoru gently picked him up and led him to the bathhouse. She gestured the boy to take his bath, while she went to fetch him some clothes. She was lucky she found some old boys training clothes she use to wear, when she practiced her swordsmanship with her best friend Soujiro Seta. Kaoru headed back to the bathhouse and waited till he changed. She wrapped new bandages around his chest and arms to make sure the wounds were completely covered. After that she made him and herself some nice warm vegetable soup, to help calm him down. Finally when nighttime came, she tucked him in his bedroom and left to deal with her duties.

* * *

Later on that night, Kaoru heard noises coming from his room. She heard moans, and thrashing. Kaoru got up to see what it was. When she went into Yahiko's room, she found him awake. He was tumbling, tossing the sheets. His feet kick the wall. Kaoru could see tears falling from his eyes. Seeing him like this disturbed her. It reminded her of her childhood days. Her father was the only man to have her tears. She never cried after her mother's death. She grew up keeping all her pain, and grief within herself. There were many times in her life, when she wanted to die. She wanted her life to end, so she could no longer be able to feel. She had nothing worth living for. Everyone treated her badly. The only friend, who helped her live, was her best friend Soujiro Seta. After he left to fight in the war, he left with a promise to return to her. Kaoru lived with that hope. Even after the war she somehow knew he was still alive, somewhere out there waiting, and willing to keep his promise. She will would for him, even if it killed her. Her friend was worth the wait.

Kaoru went to the bed and cradled the young boy in her arms as though he were a baby. She rocked him back and forth, whispering soothing words. His tears fell from his eyes onto her shoulders. All that could be heard was his sobs. She understood his pain. Losing his family, and home, having nothing else left, and the will to not live were all thoughts from the boy. He lost so many things today. She and he both knew from this day on, he had to grow up. He had to find a way to live. Kaoru was there to help him. She promised herself to never leave his side. For the first time in what seemed to be years, she let herself cry with the boy. She cried for knowing, and understanding his pain. She cried for him, and for the tears she couldn't shed through all the struggles she overcame. She cried until they both fell asleep.

* * *

Battousai watched from the shadows as the young woman cradled the boy in her arms. He saw how protective she was while she rocked him back and forth. He also saw her expressive face filled with so many emotions. When she cried, it astonished him. For some odd reason he felt he wanted to go over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He felt himself feeling emotions, of anger, regret, and hatred of who made her feel pain. But he also felt the need to hold her, to protect her, to tell her everything was going to be all right.

Battousai continued to gaze at her until she fell asleep. It was then he left her to be. Earlier in the evening when he found her gone, he thought something bad happened to her. He went to look out in Tokyo streets scanning the areas for her ki. He wondered if she got herself into danger. He remembered a group of men following her the night before. He hated to admit this feeling, but he was afraid she attracted a next group of men. Knowing that men that men lusted for her body enraged him. Kaoru was a beautiful young woman who lived by herself. Men looked for women like her to take advantage of. They knew women like her were vulnerable, unable to defend themselves. Why should he care? Why should he care if this young woman saved his life? Why should he care about her as a person? The problem was he did care. This woman didn't know how she did it, but she was able to bring out feelings in him, that he thought he lost a long time ago. Seeing how compassionate she was to the little boy, only made him fall for her more. Not only that. He saw her determination, her will power. He saw her spirit to live. Of all the men he faced, this young woman was the only one left still standing. He found so many things about her to admire. However, the main reason he thought he was really attracted to this woman, was because she knew how it was like to be, to know, to feel alone.


	4. Being Controlled

AN- To readers, I wanted to make this story different. How I made it different was instead of Kaoru growing up with her father, she grew up with her mother. As you noticed in my story Kaoru acts more like a girl, because the way she grew up with her mother. She's a woman with a lot of responsibilities, but she's still very compassionate, has a strong spirit, and within time you'll see her temper rising. Please enjoy this chapter. If you have any questions or suggestions, leave them in your review please.

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin series. I wish I did, but I don't. : ( **

* * *

**Being Controlled**

**Chapter 4 **

* * *

Nightfall hit. Tokyo streets were quiet. There was no one in sight, except a young woman wearing a cloaked to cover her petite figure. As she turned the streets, she saw the bar, where she worked in. In all her years she worked in this bar, as a part time job. Here she made great money well at least enough to buy her food and clothing. She didn't care about her reputation for she carried a different name. Instead of being known as Kaoru Kamiya she was known as Raven Whitney. She didn't know how she came up with that name, but it really didn't matter. Most of the men in the bar thought the name suited her fine, because she had raven hair.

Kaoru walked through the bar, passing many men. She felt their gazes, knew they nodded their heads in acceptance. They were all waiting for her performance. They were waiting for her to arouse them all, with a provocative dance. She gave them a wicked smile. Her eyes glint a mischievous look. She very much enjoyed the attention from men. She couldn't believe how popular she became after just a few performances. Usually it took a girl a couple of years to have a reputation in the bar but for Kaoru, it took her a couple of months. The men enjoyed her very much.

"What took you so long Raven? You know how badly the men waited for you? They are eager to see your next performance. Don't make it bad as the last one. Last time you had men lusting for your body. Remember?" said her boss. He was a tall man, with brown air, light brown eyes, and very muscular. He walked around the bar, carrying his sword. His appearance alone struck fear in the core of men. He admired Raven. Ever since she worked in the bar, he got more business then usual. Men came in night after night, just to see Kaoru serve them as a waitress or to perform for them. Raven was his best business. Even though, he received a lot of business because of her, he knew it would be hard to give her up, if she ever decided to leave.

"Don't worry Yami. If they want a performance, then they are going to get themselves a performance. They are not to going to get anything more then that. Got it Yami?" said Kaoru with a demanding voice. She faced Yami with determined eyes. She remembered the argument they got themselves in. He argued about the fact she should give herself to men to make a better business for him and for her. She refused. She said she was a woman of honor. She only did her job, because she desperately needed the money. If she gave herself to men for business, then it would be disrespecting her body and her honor. People could talk their bullshit about her as long as there was no fact to their cruel words.

"Yes Raven I understand. Not will you go on stage. While you're at it, take off that black cloak," Yami replied in a rich tone.

Kaoru walked on stage slowly, but quietly, using accurate precision. She didn't want the men to miss one move she made. She took off her cloak slowly letting it fall to the ground to show the beautiful, yet skimpy dress she wore. Her back and stomach exposed, only the strings on her back kept the upper part of her dress together. The dress, hugged her hips, and thighs. The side of the dress had slits, which reached her upper mid thigh. The dress itself was a glimmering black dress she wore, which showed a generous amount of her creamy skin. The men howled and whistled at her. She felt their eyes roaming to every inch of her body, not missing one single spot. She smiled a feral smile leaving an encouraging smile for them to continue ravaging her with their eyes. Slowly, but steady she moved her body to the slow music. She swayed her hip, while moving her hand slowly above her head. The men continued to howl at her. For some reason being here made her feel beautiful, made her feel wanted, made her feel so much like a woman. She danced erotically around the room moving her body intimately against men, dipping down low against their body and rising up. She let their hands roam her body freely, but only up to a certain extent. She sang arousing words, only making them want her. They can see and touch but they could not get too intimate. She smiled at the power she held over them. When the music ended, all the men were disappointed. They all wanted her to stay longer, but she couldn't. She had a boy to watch at home, one who need her time more then these men.

She made her way to her boss, swaying her hips while driving all the men insane. Some reached out to grab her, but a glare from her boss made them think twice about it.

"Raven I have to admit, every time you make a performance, you find a way to drive the men insane. I don't know if business could've been good if you weren't here," Yami said with a wicked smile Kaoru knew all to well.

"It weren't for me; you would've been in a bad position. Oh yeah before I do forget, I won't make it here for a couple of nights. I have personal reasons I must attend too," said Kaoru looking at her boss with a serious face. When it comes down to business, the seductive angel turned into a serious angel.

"Take the time off, after all you never did miss out a night's work," replied Yami. Before Yami could do anything Kaoru went up to him and kissed him on the cheeks. She picked up her cloak, took the money and left him alone. On her way walking out the bar, she noticed a man looking at her. What was bizarre about his stare was the familiarity of it. Not taking the man seriously, she walked out the bar, into the cold, gloomy night, all the while amber eyes followed her every move.

* * *

Kaoru walked in the cold, gloomy night. There was no one in sight. The streets were quiet. The wind blew her cloak gently to one side. Her raven hair fell from its bun. As Kaoru continued to walk down the streets, she heard footsteps, as though someone was following her. With a quick turn, she looked behind her to see if anyone was there. No one. She walked a few more steps, when she heard a noise from behind her. Increasing her speed, her movements took her home. Leaving her dojo gates open on purpose, Kaoru retrieved her sword and waited patiently for her opponent.

"Whose out here? Show yourself right now, or else I'll… you're going to regret it," she replied in deadly calm voice, first unsure then confident of her abilities. Her sapphire eyes cold. Her senses heightened ready, scanning her dojo area. Focusing on a strategy to make her opponent attack first, she didn't notice her opponent.

"Is that how you greet a friend you didn't see for a long time Kaoru? I thought you would treat me better, but I have to say the years haven't changed your personality one bit," the other voice answered calmly. Out from the shadows, appeared a tall man wearing a black shirt that hugged his chest showing his muscles. He wore baggy pants, and at his side he carried a sword. What really shocked Kaoru were his smile and the innocent in his eyes, truly a rare combination to come across in an enemy.

"Soujiro Seta, is that you?" Kaoru asked, silently anticipating his return.

"Yes Kaoru, it's me," said Soujiro with a gentle smile. Kaoru couldn't contain herself any longer. She ran to him and hugged him. He kept his promise to return to her. He promised to return to her after the war, but he didn't. Not after a long time. That didn't matter. The fact was that he returned to her, safely. She didn't think she ever been this happy to see anyone in her life. This was her best friend, and he still is. This was the boy who taught her some of his sword skills, who taught her to use god like speed when she was in battle.

"Oh Soujiro! I'm so glad to see you! You know how much I missed you!" she screeched, letting him go from her hug. "I missed you so much, that I don't even know how to explain it to you. Where have you been?"

"Well after the war, I went to look for you, but since I carried so much blood in my hands, I decided to atone for it. So throughout the past ten years, I wandered from place to place, helping people and I made a vow to never kill again," said Soujiro sadly. His eyes never looked at hers. Somehow he still managed to keep a smile plastered on his face while he continued speaking. "I wanted to come you earlier, because I knew about your father's death, but I didn't want to come to you with my hands tainted hands. I truly missed you Kaoru. It was my promise to you that kept me living. If it weren't for my promise, if it were not for the inspiration of you and your father's teaching then I would've died in the war."

"Please don't say that. I know you. You're the best swordsman that I've ever known. If anyone is a survivor it's you. You always beat me when we sparred against each other. I only beat you once, and it was because I used everything within my skills to beat you," Kaoru replied slowly.

"Thanks Kaoru for your support. You always stood up for me no matter what. How's your mother Kaoru? I have to say you look so much like her. You are as beautiful and as brave as her," Soujiro said.

Kaoru lowered her head quietly. The pain at the lost of her mother was well hidden from his view. Soujiro sensed he said something wrong. Realization hit him when he could sense her mother's presence in the dojo.

"I'm terribly sorry, for your lost. I knew I should've come sooner. Can you ever forgive Kaoru?" Shaking his head solemnly he added, "The time you needed your best friend the most, was the time I wasn't there. Please find it your heart to forgive me."

"It's okay Soujiro. I'll always forgive you. After all, you are like an older brother to me. Please come inside and make yourself at home in the dojo. Right now I have no time for talk. I have business to attend to," and with those last words Kaoru kissed Soujiro's cheek, and left him to close the dojo gates.

* * *

Kaoru retired for the night. In her room soundly asleep, she didn't hear anyone walk into her room nor did her senses forewarn her of another presence. The footsteps were quiet against the polished wooden floor. It eased by her limp figure. His amber eyes stared at her face, and lingered down her form. He wanted her, hungered for her. When he saw her dance in the bar, he wanted to kill every man who laid eyes on her. She was addicting, soothing, seductive, and inviting _only_ for him. He just wanted to grab her and haul her into his room. There he would keep her, bed her, and exhaust her so she could never want to leave his room to please another man. He envied the fact so many men got the chance to touch his woman, his Kaoru. He waited for the right chance to confront her about her actions, to take her into his room and show her a few lessons about why they called him Battousai; instead some man whom was familiar to both him and her interrupted him. No matter what, he wasn't going to let anyone stop him from claiming his possession. She was his toy, his servant, and she had no choice, but to obey him. If she couldn't accept the fact he didn't like her to dance those provocative dances then she'll have to learn to accept it, if that meant force had to be issued behind his command. He couldn't believe this young woman could bring out his emotions. Possessing her, claiming her, wanting her as his own over riled his cold side. The emotions stirred in his mind and chest. Not knowing how to handle his emotions made his act on his instincts, the same he used whenever in heat on a battlefield. When she was performing her dance, he felt enraged, so much hatred for all the men. They acted like they never seen a woman before. They all shamed him. Inferior class men who didn't know how to find themselves a woman.

Battousai carefully touched her cheek. With his light caress, he kissed her forehead. His amber eyes burned fiercely with passion, longing, and possession. His hand continued to move down from her cheek, to the hollow of her throat, between her valley breasts to her stomach. His hand spanned her stomach.

Kaoru turned her body gently. She felt someone's touch. At first she didn't pay any attention to it. She thought it was her mind playing tricks on her, but when she felt a hand on her stomach, her eyes flew open. Her sapphire eyes bore into amber eyes. When she saw so many mixed emotions she couldn't help but gasp. His hand continued to caress her stomach. His other hand caressed her cheek. Suddenly feeling hot, Kaoru shivered. The sensations were new for her. Her sapphire eyes dazed. Her body burned with fire, and a longing. It seemed as if her body cried out for his, searching for something that only he knew.

Battousai looked at his raven hair beauty. Earlier during her performance she smiled a feral smile, because she knew she held power. Now he held power.

"Now tell me little one, is this what you feel when the other men touched you?"


	5. A Real Smile

AN- To readers reading this, I have to let you know something. Just because Battousai feels emotions, doesn't make him weak. He could still have feelings for Kaoru and still be strong. It's just he'll only show his feelings to Kaoru in ahead of time. The plot of this story is Battousai, a cold-hearted killer who meets Kaoru, a young spirited, talented woman. Because of this meeting Battousai learns every aspect of life from Kaoru, just by observing her. She'll be the one to change him, bring out a Battousai with feelings, while she falls for him as a man who he really is. Sorry for so much explaining! If you have any question, comments, or suggestions, please leave them in your review. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin series. I wish I did, but I don't. : (**

**

* * *

**

**A Real Smile **

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

The next morning wasn't a bright morning. The clouds covered the sky, making the whole dojo look dark and gloomy. Yahiko sat down besides Soujiro talking about how bad the days were. Kaoru couldn't help, but look at them with a sad smile. She wished she could join them, but she couldn't. There were many chores to do, and on top of it, she had to cook for them. Kaoru felt a little bit safe now that her friend was here. One thing for sure, she knew Battousai watched her like hawk. Last night was the worst experience she ever faced. The man invaded her body, caressed every part of her, to show her he had the upper hand on her. She wished that man could at least have feelings. He was torturing her. She never could smile, knowing she was a real whore for him. He came as he pleased. When he left, he left her wanting more. Even though she worked in a bar and a restaurant, she never gave herself to any man. Heck, she was still a virgin. If Battousai didn't believe her to be a virgin, she could always prove it to him.

"Hey Kaoru come and join us, would you? We're missing you over here!" Yahiko shouted. Kaoru admitted to herself, Yahiko was a shocker. After his family's death, she thought it would take him a long time to heal instead he healed within days. She gave all the credit to Soujiro, because he was always good with kids.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I have a lot of work to do," said Kaoru sadly. She noticed Soujiro looked at her in an odd way. As he got up, Kaoru backed away with a large bundle of clothing in her hands. Soujiro gently went to her and took the large bundle.

"You know, you work yourself really hard. You ought to take a break once a while," said Soujiro smiling an innocent yet gentle smile.

"I guess your right," she whispered in defeat. Soujiro was right. She worried about others ever since her parent's death. Since she had more people staying in her home, it left her with more chores to do. She didn't want to ask for help because Yahiko lost his parents and Soujiro was a houseguest. She didn't know how long he was going to stay at the dojo.

Kaoru sat down next to Yahiko. A moment later Soujiro sat down next to them. They watched the dark cloudy sky for what seemed like hours, and then of all of a sudden out of nowhere the rain began to pour.

"Why don't you always do what makes you happy Kaoru?" asked Soujiro. Kaoru glanced over her shoulder to see him looking at her with concern in his eyes. "Why are you always so sad? The Kaoru I knew was never sad. She was always happy no matter what."

"That part of Kaoru died many years ago, after my parent's death. She faded and grew to a mature Kaoru you know now," she said sadly.

"Would this change your mind?" asked Soujiro. He handed her an old wooden flute he made a long time ago for her. Before he left to go to the war, she gave him the flute he made for her. She told him when he came back to return her flute or else she would never forgive him.

"You remembered," Kaoru whispered sadly. "I remember mom always drilling me with learning how to play the flute, to sing, and to dance. Don't you remember Soujiro? She wanted me to be so much like her, since I inherited her talents. She told me to never forget who I was as a person."

"She's right," replied Yahiko who sat quietly listening to both her and Soujiro speaking. "I believe no matter who you are, you should never be ashamed of it. Kaoru I know you lived a tough life. I know your reputation wasn't high enough but you should never let any of that get to you."

"It's not personality but more of who my family was and where they came from," Kaoru confessed quietly.

"What do you mean?" asked Yahiko. Soujiro continued to look at Kaoru with a concern look.

"What I mean is my mother was never Japanese," she whispered. Both Soujiro and Yahiko were astonished and confused by her words. "My mother carried gypsy blood in her. She came from India. Because of who she was, she was discriminated by many people. My mother was pale skin, not dark like them. Because she wasn't able to tell people's fortune, or didn't dress like them, they hated her. My mother had beauty. To make her even more beautiful, she had talent. No one could sing or dance to traditional Indian music like her."

Kaoru stopped for a moment to breathe. She thought she spoke a bit to fast for the others to understand her. Looking at the others for their reactions, she was disappointed to see them shocked and a bit puzzled. She continued speaking, while turning her gaze elsewhere. "Invaders from another country, invaded her homeland in India and she fled here. She worked as a slave who served other people. Because she had beauty, all the men continued to lust after her, until she met my father, who was a full-blooded Japanese. He married my mother, knowing her social class. People knowing how beautiful she was envied her because of it. From a slave she went to high class, being known as the wife of a politician. I was born with her same gifts and for thatmy mother never wanted me to forget I was part Indian, a half-blooded gypsy. She enhanced my talents. I loved it so much; it became a part of me. After her death, though I gave up on it."

Yahiko and Soujiro both looked at Kaoru with comprehension. Yahiko now realized why Kaoru and her mother were hated so much. Her mother was a slave and a gypsy. Yahiko couldn't believe people would hate her for a reason as stupid like that. Kaoru had a compassionate nature. She was the type who would risk her life to help others. She would give everything she ever owned to save anyone she could save. All these long years she struggled. Knowing who she was never stopped her from living life. All the rumors people talked about her were not true. Deception gave her family a bad reputation and he was like a sick dog that assumed those rumors were exact. He hoped Kaoru could forgive him. Most likely, she forgave everyone already for the hell they put her through in her life.

Soujiro got up from his spot and went inside to get something. Yahiko stared into the dark cloudy sky. When Soujiro came back he handed Kaoru a few things. Very quietly he whispered to her. "Kaoru would you please dance for us. If you don't dance for us, please dance for yourself."

Soujiro continued to look at her, waiting for an answer. Finally without hesitation, he saw Kaoru put her bell anklets on both of her ankles. He saw her put on some golden bangles one her wrists. Slowly, but carefully she got up and went into the courtyard to start her dance. The raindrops fell on her one by one, getting her wet. She looked up into the cloudy sky, and closed her eyes. Before Yahiko could find out the next move, he saw Soujiro playing a flute all while Kaoru danced gracefully. It was so mysterious yet beautiful. Anyone could tell she put her heart and soul into her dancing. Besides hearing the flute play, the chime from her anklets could be heard, the hit of her bangles gently on her wrists made the same rhythm to the flute. Kaoru arms gracefully went above her head, to the side. Her hips swayed, her feet move in differentrhythms, her head moved side to side. To make a the final conclusion, she spun around in a circles, cascading her arms sideways, above her head, and down to the floor, until she fell to the floor, from dizziness.

For the first time, in a long time while staying at the Kamiya residence, Kaoru smiled. She smiled a real smile. Of all her memories, dancing was her favorite. She thought she could never dance again after her mother's death but she did. What made this smile special for her was it reached her eyes.

In the meantime, from the shadows of the dojo golden eyes watched all. Battousai heard everything she said, and watched her dance. For the first time in his life he saw his Kaoru smiled a real smile. He wished she could smile more like that often. Not only was he going to protect her from harm but he was going to make her smile more often. He wondered about the others who stayed at the dojo. He will protect Kaoru, but he wondered who'd protect the others. While watching Kaoru, Battousai noticed the changes in the atmosphere. Like nothing was the same. He knew the others didn't know that trouble was brewing for them all.

* * *

Out from the shadows, three men appeared. The trees hid the appearances. They covered their kid, so that no one could sense their hideout. A young man wearing all in black talked to the man covered in bandaged, and the man next to him who wore a trench coat.

"Shishio, how are we going to kill the young boy and his friends?" asked the tall man with silver hair and sunglasses on.

"Did you spy on them Aoshi like you were suppose to do?" Shishio asked looking at the man next to him. Black eyes stared into ice blue eyes.

"Yes I did, but what I found out might amaze you. Three of the people staying in the dojo have high ki. They are not ordinary people. I assume if we are going to kill them, we have to plan thoroughly or else one little mess up and is over for us," answered Aoshi in a cold voice.

"So they could fight. I have to say the boy is quite the clever one. But he still needs to learn not to mess with us assassins. He has to die no matter what. I don't care if the others die," said Shishio, his hand came under his chin, rubbing it thoughtfully, as though he was thinking.

"Shishio, if I may add, can we use Aoshi's woman to get to know the people who are staying with the boy better. In order to attack, we must know our enemies weakness right?" asked Enishi. He removed his glasses to look at Aoshi's cold blue eyes.

"Enishi I think you have a good point. Aoshi could you rearrange your woman's plans so she could do this mission for us. If you can I'll gladly appreciate it," said Shishio calmly.

"If you wish Shishio, I'll gladly do it. It's only if I could convince her. She could be very fastidious at times," said Aoshi giving Enishi a cold stare. Enishi did nothing but smirked. He loved to irate Aoshi, when it came to his woman. Aoshi was very protective over his Misao. But Enishi admitted he was shocked not to see Aoshi deny this future plan.

Shishio dismissed them all. Aoshi walked deeper into the forest where his koshii awaited him. She sat on a rock, humming a beautiful tune, while she was playing with a couple of the leaves. Aoshi hid himself in the shadows to watch his young beautiful woman. Her long raven hair was let down from her usual braid. Her greenish-bluish eyes lightened with happiness. She wore a pale green kimono with beautiful designs of butterflies embedded on it. Aoshi couldn't believe out of all the women in Japan, he fell for this young beauty. Her bright spirit and loyalty were the reasons he fell for her. Her happiness was his happiness. Unlike other women she was a strong fighter. He loved everything about her.

"Aoshi, are you there? I feel your ki. I know your somewhere around here," she sang in a childish voice. Her eyes lit up with laughter. Aoshi a man with cold emotions knew why he was like that. Even though he didn't show his emotions,Misao did. Whatever emotions he felt, Misao displayed it for him.

"You're right Misao. I'm here," he said a calm voice.

Misao greenish-bluish eyes looked up at him. The happiness he once saw was replaced by seriousness. Misao knew him so well, like no other could ever know him.

Did anything go wrong?" asked Misao with a serious tone.

"Don't worry. It's nothing we can't handle. Just pack your things because you have a mission to do," said Aoshi with a cold voice. With those words, he put his right arm around Misao's petite figure and led her out the forest.


	6. Planning Ahead

AN- To reviewers Chris, Kiyara, Rei, and Female Hitokiri Battousai, I know the story is complicated to understand. The whole idea of what's wrong with Battousai is that he's feeling so many different emotions and he doesn't know how to control them. At first he refused to admit he was falling for Kaoru, but eventually he admits it. Even though he wanted to make her smile, he didn't know how. Plus he's completely lusting over her. Something he hasn't felt for ten years, ever since Tomoe's death. So please bear with me on my character's description on Battousai. You should notice by now all the characters in this story are completely different from the series. It only came this way, because even in time of peace, people still refused to let go of the war. And about Kaoru's past, you'll find that out in the next chapter. Please, if you have any suggestions, advices, or questions, leave them in your review. Please enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin series. I wish I did but I don't. : ( **

* * *

**Planning Ahead**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Kaoru found herself too occupied with the cleaning. Soujiro offered to help her, but she refused his assistance. She lived by herself for so many years. She only grew up with her mother. Everything her mother ever taught her remained ingrained in her mind. One thing her mother told her was to do the house chores alone when guests were around. 

Kaoru continued with her chores in the morning, not taking anything seriously. She hummed her favorite tune to keep herself company while she was washing the clothes, when a shadow appeared by the dojo gates. Of course, with Kaoru's and Soujiro's sharp senses they saw sensed a strong presence in the dojo.

"How can I help you young lady?" asked Kaoru in a gentle voice. She looked carefully at the young woman before her. The young woman was a very pretty woman. Her long raven hair was tied in bun. She wore a purple kimono with the imprint of cherry blossoms. She smiled a genuine smile. Her pleasant eyes were the color of bluish-greenish eyes. Kaoru didn't see this young woman as a threat, but her ki was extremely high for an ordinary person.

"I apologize. Actually I came from Kyoto in search for someone who helped me out a long time ago. I never did give him my gratitude. On my way here I heard people chatter about his appearance at the dojo and I thought I like to thank him for saving my life," said the mysterious young woman. She gave Kaoru a pleasant smile.

"Oh! You're talking about my good friend. Please do come in," said Kaoru as she gestured the young mysterious woman into her home. "Will you like some tea?"

"That would be kind of you. Thank you," replied the mysterious woman as she gracefully walked up to the veranda of the dojo.

"Please wait here. I'll inform my friend you are here to see him, and I'll come back with your tea in short notice," said Kaoru pleasantly, as she ran off into the kitchen to inform Soujiro of the young beautiful woman appearance and to make her some tea.

Soujiro on the other hand wasn't to please to see the young woman. He was surely mad at Kaoru for letting her in. He always thought Kaoru was too kind for her own good. She said she never cared about bad habits when it came to people. She believed every person had a good heart deep down inside them. Soujiro knew this young mysterious woman bad habit. She was deceiving and cunning in her own right.

"Misao, it's good to see once again. I say it was about five years ago since our last occurrence," said Soujiro with a cold unforgiving voice. His smile left his face to show a grim line, lips pursed.

"Hello Soujiro. I thought you would like to see your old friend. I guess I was mistaken. Look I am completely different from the last time you met me. I want to apologize for having Aoshi almost slaying you," Misao gently said. She could feel his ki rising as she continued. "I knew we had our past five years ago. I'm apologizing once again. You endured so much pain. I'm here really to ask for your forgiveness and to thank you for saving me that night from those thugs. You didn't have to but you did anyways."

"I'll never forgive you for what you did to me. Misao, I actually thought you returned my feelings. I can't believe how foolish I was for falling in love with you the way I did," replied Soujiro unkindly. Every single second his ki was rose if that was possible. Misao tried to calm him down by putting her finger to her mouth, but Soujiro kept talking. "I thought we both changed each other in many different ways, but the result about you being in love with another and only playing with my feelings was almost a death sentence. You are bold you know that? After five years you revisit me to seek forgiveness. Misao I learned from my lesson once. I'm not going to make the same blunder again. You saw that girl who invited you into her home? She's truly an angel. I warn you not to do anything brainless or else I'll give the thrashing of your life like you deserved that night."

Just as Soujiro finished saying what he had to say, he walked past Kaoru and went into his room. He wanted nothing more to do with Misao. He couldn't believe he fell in love with her in the first place. He closed his eyes to let his past haunt him once more.

**Flashback **

Walking in the cold damp streets of Kyoto, Soujiro could remember every bloody detail the place had to offer him. He couldn't believe after five years of returning to Kyoto how the place still looked the same to him. He was weary from the whole day of traveling. He surely was glad to get away from the forest and find himself a place where people lived, but he didn't want to find himself in Kyoto once again.It was then he remembered Kaoru and her mother. He wondered how they were doing. He missed them a lot, especially Kaoru. Kaoru was more like his sister then his best friend.

"Soon, I promise you, I'll come to you my little sister, and my best friend. Just stay strong, and have faith in me. I'll be there when I accomplish my wandering," he whispered as the rough breeze carried away his words into the dreary night, to the stars in the heavens above.

Soujiro continued to walk his pace when he heard a scream coming from across the streets. Four large men held a young woman by her throat. She held terror in her bluish-greenish eyes. Her clothes were all torn, shredded almost to pieces. They were tears falling from her eyes. This young innocent woman didn't deserve this kind of treatment. She never did. As Soujiro got closer to help the woman, he recognized her immediately. She was the same troublemaker who he fell for. He couldn't stand to see her in the vulnerable position she was in. She looked tired, worn out. The men wouldn't leave her alone. Their hands invaded her body, making her shriek out for help. She called some name but her voice was to weak.

"Let her go or suffer the consequences," said Soujiro in a lethal over protective voice. He saw Misao looking at him with tears in her eyes. Her battered body, made him even angrier. He wanted to kill the four thugs for laying a hand on a young woman, especially a woman he loved.

"What you're going to do, kill us with your katana?" asked one of the men. His dark eyes mocked evil laughter. The other men laughed hysterically while enjoying their power on the young helpless woman.

"No I'm not actually going to kill you, but I am going to make you pay for what you did to her. She is nothing but an innocent young woman. By you laying your dirty filthy hands on her and marking her with them will make you dire pain," said Soujiro with a toxic low voice.

The men stood there and laughed. Soujiro sickened by their expression, took his primitive strike. He shed his sword from its case and with a blink of an eye; all the men were laying on the floor, completely dumbfounded at what happened. Soujiro made sure he took his time torturing these men, but making sure he never did take their lives. The next thing that happened was the police reached in time to arrest them. He saw the police take Misao into their custody. After making sure he fulfilled his duty he left knowing Misao was all right. He thought that was the last time he would ever see her again.

**Present **

Ever since that night, Soujiro never returned to Kyoto. Nor did he plan it either. He thought his wandering days came to an end. After all it did feel good to have a place called home, where someone cooked great food, and people cheerful enough to converse with. Soujiro had to admit that night he learned a bad experience from Misao, but she never deserved to be raped. Actually he wished he could've reached her in time to fend her off from the thugs. He regretted the bad experiences that she had to go through, but he knew she could endure pain.

As he continued to ponder his thoughts about his past with Misao, he decided to go check on his new friend. According to what he heard from Kaoru, Yahiko went through a lot. He lost so much in one day. The best way for him to heal is for someone to be there for him, for someone to mentor him through his situations. Soujiro was glad to have a good affect on the boy; he only had to make sure to keep up his good work.

* * *

"Is this all you ever do?" Misao asked looking around in the big kitchen as Kaoru cooked some good food for Yahiko, Soujiro, Misao, herself, and of course Battousai.

"Yes, since I've been living here I've been in charge of the house and the things that go on in it. You could say I'm like the house wife," answered Kaoru with a big smile on her face yet Misao noticed the smile never reached her eyes.

"So are you and Soujiro are married, I mean is he your husband?" asked Misao with a kind voice, but deep down inside she felt herself hold a grudge against the woman who was cooking her food.

"No. We are not married. We don't even look at each other like that. We are more like brother and sister and like best friends."

"Oh! So how is it you know him?"

"Well, Misao we know each other from childhood. He taught me some swordsmanship. He was a brother who looked after me when others teased me, or bullied me. Without him, I don't know how far I could make it through life."

"To me you made it pretty far without him, because the last time I met him he was still a wanderer."

"Well don't worry. Through hard struggles in life, we hope for others not to suffer what we went through. From looking at you Misao, I could say you went some tough times, but somehow you managed to find your way out either with help or without help. Whatever the case, you learned to live," said Kaoru smiling as she took the beef stew from the pot and put it into a large bowl. It smelled delicious.

As Misao watched Kaoru continuing her activities in the kitchen, she couldn't help but feel affected by her words. Kaoru was right about her. She lived through numerous difficult times. Eventually with the help of Aoshi, her beloved, her anata, she found a reason to live. Even though she couldn't change her past, she was able to make a better future for Aoshi and herself.

Misao watched Kaoru looked at her with trusting blue sapphire eyes. She admitted Soujiro was right about her. Kaoru was extremely kind hearted, a person who gives her trust very easily. Looking into her innocent sapphire eyes, Misao began to wish she wasn't sent on this mission. She felt bad what was going to happen to the people in this home, especially the kindhearted sapphire eyes angel. If only she knew.

* * *

Battousai snuck into the house without anyone sensing his ki. He entered his room and set aside his katana. He came back as soon as he could to check on Kaoru, because he sensed a new powerful ki in the dojo. At first he thought it was one of her old friends she knew from the past, but as he came closer to the dojo he realized it was the danger he'd been sensing for a while. Just as he was about to release the cord from his hair, he felt her lovely presence filled his room. 

"Battousai, I thought you'd be hungry. I'll leave this for you and come back later to pick it up if you don't mind," whispered Kaoru as she set his food tray by his futon. She bowed down to him, hiding her sapphire eyes, so Battousai couldn't read her expression in them as she continued whispering. "I'm sorry to intrude. I'll try not to disturb you for today."

Kaoru was about to retreat from his room, when she felt his hand on her wrist. He did this not only to stop her retreating form but also to talk to her as well. He wanted to get to know her better.

"Why? Why did you save me that night?" Battousai asked very gently. He could feel her body tensed. He could see her muscles stiffened. Her breathing became irregular. It took sometime before she could answer him.

"I saved you that night because I thought it was wrong to leave someone there to die. I couldn't leave you in front of my dojo on a cold rainy night. It's the worst way for someone to die," she answered softly. Her sapphire eyes met with his amber eyes.

"Even after you knew who I was, you still let me stay. Why? Why are you being so polite to me after all that I did to you?" he asked. His amber searched her sapphire eyes for the truth.

"Yes I may know who you are but that won't stop me from opening my doors to you. I know you had your difficulties in your past. I don't know about now, but I don't have the heart to throw someone into the streets and leave them there to rot," she whispered. Her sapphire eyes looked away from his. Tears threatened to fall from them. He was the man who took away her happiness, the man who put her through hell. He was the man; the most feared man in Japan, yet he was staying in her dojo. "You are who you are, and I can never change that. All I could do is offer you what I could offer you and hope you take it in return. Please let my home be your home."

She never got to finish speak. Battousai held her in his embrace whispering soothing words to her. He stroked her beautiful raven hair, encouraging her to cry. For the first time in her life she felt safe in his embrace. She felt well protected, cherished, and most of all comfort. Thinking about how it was like to be in his embrace, Kaoru felt something she never felt before, a true sensation, a feeling from her heart. It was from then did she realize she was falling for Battousai, the manslayer.

* * *

In the dark, quiet night, Misao waited in the woods for her lover to appear. He told her to tell him everything about the first day, and tell him any information about their enemies. As Misao waited for her lover to appear right in front of her eyes, she couldn't help but remember today's events.

"Ah love, there you are," greeted a familiar voice. Misao turned to see the mysterious man who took her breath away. "How did your first day go?"

"Well," said Misao, smiling a mischievous smile. "It's going to be a lot easier then we planned anata."


	7. The Main Plan

AN- To my dearest readers I thank you for supporting me on this story. This chapter is a quick chapter. I apologize to all for not putting so much detail and suspense in this chapter. I promise you, the next chapter will be so much better. It's just lately with school starting and all; I don't seem to have the energy for writing as I once did. But I promise you to write better on the next chapter, plus the good news is, I'm almost done with this story. Just a few more chapters and this story will be done! Please leave a review! Thanks!

**

* * *

****DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin series. I wish I did but I don't. : (**

* * *

**The Main Plan**

****

**Chapter Seven**

**

* * *

**

In the damp night, where the fog glistened over the trees, creating a thickening white wall, two figures stood in the shadows. The wind blew harshly, blowing away a few leaves. Autumn was just around the corner.

As the two figures waited in the dark, damp night for the others to appear, Misao thoughts pondered to the innocent Kaoru. When Misao first met Kaoru, Misao was all ready and prepared to offer herself as Aoshi's collaborator. Now she was having second thoughts. She didn't want to betray Aoshi, but she didn't want to betray her new friend either. Kaoru was a vibrant, hard working, beautiful, and talented young woman. Even though she had so much spirit within her, so much grace, she could also see Kaoru's sadness. To tell the truth, Misao couldn't remember the last time she ever saw Kaoru smiled a real smile. The main problem about Kaoru was she was too trusting. She could meet someone once and she was willing to not only offer him or her a place in her home but in her heart as well. That was what got to Misao. Kaoru was an angel. She was everything Soujiro described her to be. And now knowing the young woman, Misao didn't have the heart to betray her new friend. It has been years since someone had called her a friend. All her old friends died because of the war. She, among the rest of her friends was the only survivor and ever since then she learned to live, to move on in her life. But now Kaoru who offered her friendship, Misao blindly accepted that offer.

As Misao continued to ponder in her thoughts, three shadows swiftly walked their way to meet her and her beloved Aoshi.

"Sorry to have you waiting. Did you bring any valuable information we could use against them as yet, Misao?" asked Enishi politely while his eyes roamed her body, admiring her new black kimono she bought from the market recently.

"Well not as yet. But I was able to get off on a good start with them," Misao said with disgust in her voice as she looked at Enishi with defiant eyes.

"We don't care if you got off on a good start or a bad start with them. What I care about, is if you were able to find relevant information on them such as weaknesses," replied Shishio as he waited impatiently for her answer.

Aoshi looked at his beloved Misao with disappointed eyes. He thought when she agreed to take this job, she would play her part. But he was wrong. She didn't take her job seriously.

Misao felt Aoshi's ki. She knew right that instant, standing next to him, how much she disappointed him and the rest of guys. She could stand the guilt she carried inside her. She had to choose between Kaoru and Aoshi. She didn't know who to choose, her beloved or her new and only friend. She felt her heart explode, at the thought of betraying the both of them; after all they were two people who were very important to her. Aoshi gave her love; he gave her a life, and hopes to live in this new error. Kaoru gave Misao knowledge, friendship, a person to trust, a person to open her eyes. Both of them were important to her, and choosing between friendship and love, were too much for her to bear.

Silently Misao gave in into her beloved disappointed stare. The side she chose was love. Aoshi's love would sustain her for the rest of her life, and if she had to give up everything she owned just to be with him, thus she was taking a risk.

"Upon entering her home, I realized we could probably enter late in the evening when they're having a family gathering. During that time they'll all be busy laughing and enjoying their time as a family to even notice any new presence entering the dojo. Next Kaoru already gave me her trust, if I could be successful enough to separate her from the rest, you could attack her first, while I go and get the little boy. From there with everyone in separated rooms, they'll be defenseless and weak for your torturing and brutal killings," Misao said calmly, but deep down inside she felt like she was going to explode when she thought of seeing Kaoru's lifeless body. Absently a few tears fell from her eyes, as she turned away from the men and lookedinto the thick fog.

"Good job." Aoshi patted her shoulder with affectionate touch. He wasn't disappointed in his beloved Misao after all. She served her purpose. Now all they had to do was decide the right time to attack. It was then Aoshi noticed as his hand caressed the side of Misao's face, he felt her tears. He also felt her body flinched at his touch. Never in his life did Misao reacted toward his caress the way she did. Misao usually, moaned, or purred in pleasure when he kissed her or caressed her cheek, but this was the very first time her body ever repelled his touch.

"If I may make a suggestion Shishio?" Misao turned around to face the others, forgetting the look Aoshi was giving her moments before. "I have something that might intrigue you," Misao said softly staring into Shishio's dark evil eyes.

"What is it Misao?" he asked, his evil eyes rested on her petite form. He wondered what would be so important for the girl to bring up an issue of matter into their important discussion.

"You see, Battousai is staying within that dojo, but he has to be staying there for some reason along with Soujiro, Kaoru and Yahiko. Wasn't Battousai known for killing without any mercy? Did he not kill Kaoru's parents? Yet why is he staying in that dojo?" Misao asked, capturing everyone's attention with her mysterious questions.

Misao smirked, when she noticed she got Shishio's attention. So Shishio and Battousai had their past. Well that'll be something to watch.

"That man took everything I ever owned away from me. Even my woman Yumi walked out on me, because I had no money left, or even a place to call home. I vowed to make Battousai pay. I vowed to make sure he'll pay with even his own life," Shishio said with violent hatred towards the name Battousai. Everyone and everything within the forest could feel Shishio's ki rising every second.

"Well today is your lucky day, because I know what his weakness is." Everyone's eyes widened in disbelief, when they heard Battousai had a weakness. Battousai never had a weakness. It was said after a tragic incident that happened years ago during the war, forever made him Battousai. From that day on Battousai didn't care about a damn thing, but now finding out he had a weakness was a true astonishment to all.

"What is that weakness of his you talk so sincerely about?" Enishi asked Misao, as he was the first one to recover the hidden truth.

"Well you see it's very simple. I've seen it myself. Who's the one you think in that household is easy to persuade? Who is willing to open not only her doors to people out on the streets, but her heart as well? Kaoru is that person. She's kind, beautiful, generous, and a spirited young woman. She's his weakness. So if you attack the household, let her survive, so that she could be used against Battousai. Do you see where I'm getting at?"

They all nodded, and then praised Misao with so many faithful cherishing words. Misao on the other hand sighed in relief to know at least her friend was going to be living a while longer. But still it didn't stop the pain she felt overwhelming in her chest. She felt her mind growing dizzy on her. Her eyes became filled with tears. Knowing she betrayed her only friend, Misao could never atone for her betrayal of a close friend.

* * *

It has been a few days since Yahiko stayed within the dojo. He was very happy here. In here, he felt like he got back his lost family. Soujiro acted not only like a father but also as a friend. Kaoru acted more like an older sister and a mother at times. Without them both, he would have never healed tremendously since he first started staying here. They were so kind and gentle to him. They never pestered him or pressured him into revealing the truth what happened the night the assassins attacked his home and killed his parents. They never asked questions, or went even close to the topic. He guessed Kaoru told Soujiro not to bring his painful past.

Not only did Kaoru offer him a home, she opened up her heart to him. She showed so much love for him, that Yahiko felt like he can stay here forever under her care. She knew exactly how he felt. When she told him and Soujiro about her past, everything bad he ever thought about her from the beginning began to melt away from his heart. Instead it was replaced by a warm feeling of brotherly love for her. He loved her like a brother would love a sister. He promised once he fully healed from the impact his parent's death, he would find every way to thank Kaoru for all the kindness she gave to him.

As Yahiko waited for both Soujiro and Kaoru to meet him, he felt a shift in the air. He sensed danger around the corner. The air seemed to thicken around him, his body screamed out to him to run, but his pride and his fear held him in place. Whatever evil was heading towards this dojo, he won't let it come near him or his new family. If he had to die tonight for his family, he was willing to do all that, especially for Kaoru.

Slowly but steady he moved outside the dojo walls, heading into the dojo yard. He scanned the area; looking for the dark ki he felt moments before. He felt nothing. He moved towards the bathhouse, checked the bushy areas, and looked in the shadowy places but still there was no sign of anything.

As Yahiko was about to give up, he heard a familiar voice that sent shivers up his spine and made him his body language scream out in fear. "You should be more alert, or else you'll die just like parents died except at much worse faith."


	8. Breaking Through Walls

AN- Thanks readers for all your support. I don't know how recently I can update after next week, because of school and all, but I promise to update as soon as I can. I have a big test coming soon and I can use with all your luck! Anyways here's a new chapter I promise you all, and it's so much better then the last chapter. I'm getting up to the interesting part in my story! I hope you enjoy! Plus this story is almost done, just a few more chapters, and then it's over. : ( But I always have my other stories. Please don't be harsh in your review. If you have any questions, comments, suggestions, please leave them in your review. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin series. I wish I did but I don't. : ( **

**

* * *

**

**Breaking Through Walls **

** Chapter Eight**

**

* * *

**

It was a tiresome night. Kaoru walked down the streets of Tokyo. She missed her home and the people occupying it. Ever since their arrival, the dojo became a vivid place. Kaoru was now glad to call that place her home. But now she had to work harder then ever to support three people. She continued her jobs at the restaurant, working for Tae, and worked at the bar for her boss Yami. Yes it was hard to maintain two jobs and to maintain the dojo at the same time, but she found some way to do it.

As Kaoru headed on her way home she decided to visit her favorite place whenever she wanted to be alone or wanted some peace. That favorite place of hers was by the river. As young girl she used to take refuge there, because it was her only sanctuary. There no one bugged her. The only person who could find her so easily was her mother.

As she headed towards the river, she remembered all the good times she had in the past with her mother and father. She remembered when her mother and father went to the river to have their picnic. She remembered when both her mother and father would go near there to watch the cherry blossoms fall every autumn. The river was where they both met. That was when their love story began. They went against everyone, even their families, and got married. But this was the place where the love story also ended. Kaoru could remember that day so easily.

**Flashback **

"Mommy? Mommy, where's daddy going? Why does he look upset? Did something bad happen?" asked a five-year-old Kaoru as she looked up into her mother's eyes with concern.

Kaoru's mother looked at her daughter with sad eyes. She didn't know what to tell her daughter. The Revolution had started, and the only one who could probably bring peace in this war was her husband. How can she explain this situation to her daughter? Her daughter was so young and innocent. She was the proof of their love. "Your father has a mission to go on. I don't know when we'll see him again," Kaoru's mother answered truthfully.

"Mommy, how can you let him go? He promised not to leave us! He promised to stay here for good! Why is he leaving to go on this stupid mission he always has to go to! Doesn't he care about us! Doesn't he care about my feelings!" yelled little Kaoru, as she looked at her mother with defiant blue eyes. Her father always did the same thing to her and her mother. When he came home, he made promises to never leave, to never walk out on them again, but he kept breaking the promises. And her mother kept on forgiving him. Why did she always give into him? Why did she always love him, after all the heartbreak he put her through?

Little Kaoru couldn't take it anymore. There were so many questions that were left unanswered. There were so many things she couldn't comprehend. Life itself was a mystery for her. She just could not comprehend her mother's ways. She couldn't understand why her father always left without telling her he was leaving. Why? Why did he put them through all this torment? And then her mother would take the pain silently. She was always there to support her husband. A normal role a wife would play, but it was not right. Her mother would cry like a ghost, hoping no one would hear, but Kaoru heard. Then there were the stupid thugs who would harass her mother endlessly. No one would save her. They all said, because she was gypsy, she deserved to endure all the pain she can get.

This time everything was different. Kaoru made sure to always be there for her mother, when her father wasn't there. And even though it was hard to comprehend how life was like, Kaoru knew one day she would grow to understand how nature works, and learn not to make the same mistake again.

She ran to the only place, which could calm her down. She ran until she could run no more. She heard footsteps following behind her. The instance she reached the river, she saw, what she never wanted to see. In the place she called her sanctuary, her father sat on the log by the river, watching the beautiful cherry blossoms fall from the trees. What she saw, she thought she would never see in her life again. Her father cried, his large hands covered his face as he crouched himself to the ground. The fireflies shimmered all around him, as though they were sharing his pain, his grief. Little Kaoru for the first time saw a side of her father she never saw before. Usually he acted aggressive, always training to make himself a strong man. He talked about becoming the greatest. He held so much pride in his light brown eyes. He always lifted his head, walked with his back upright. But never did she see him fall; never did she see him cry.

All little Kaoru could do was watch the scene with shock in her eyes. Her mother gently put a hand on her shoulder, and pushed her back into the shadows, so her father wouldn't know she was there. After, Kaoru's mother walked up to the man crouched on the floor, as he cried his heart out. With the same action she used on Kaoru, she did it to him. She gently lay on a hand on his shoulder, to let him be aware of her presence. Then all of a sudden before she could make a blink he threw himself into her arms, taking in her warm embrace.

"I'm sorry for putting you through all this pain. I'm so sorry that I can't be there for you and little Kaoru. Yet why? Why do you still accept me?" he asked as his eyes full of sorrow looked up at the woman before him, the woman he loved so dearly.

"I understand the things you have to go through. Because I love you so much, that words can't express how much I feel for you. No matter what path you choose, I'll always be here to support you," she said softly. Her eyes showed some much concern, and something else Kaoru couldn't place.

"What did I do to deserve such a kind hearted soul like you?"

"You didn't do anything. I fell in love with you in the first place, because you were you. You were different, while everyone else acted the same. The question is how did I capture your heart?"

"You captured my heart, because I fell for how pure your heart was. I fell in love with you, for your kindness, your beauty, your intelligence, and so much more that I can't say in words."

"Well then go, go on your mission and be very careful. But always make sure that you know my heart will always belong to you. No matter where you are I'll support you and always wait for you to return home." Kaoru's mother gently hugged her husband. Tears fell from her eyes. She knew no matter what happened; from this night she'll always carry this memory in heart.

Kaoru's father got up. His legs felt wobbly, almost like led. He fastened his katana to his side, straightened his gi and hakama, before he kissed his beloved with a passionate kiss. "I love you and little Kaoru. Tell her I bid her farewell," he whispered.

He crossed the bridge over the river, and disappeared into the eerie forest. Little did little Kaoru know that, that was the last time she will ever see her father again.

**Present **

It was from then on Kaoru began to understand what took place that night. She now understood how love felt like. She understood what her mother felt. After that night, she remembered how her mother waited patiently, night after night. She told her by next autumn he will return, because they always watched the cherry blossoms fall from the trees together. But when autumn came, there were no signs of him. Winter, then spring, and then summer came, but it all went away like nothing, and still he never came. And then her mother finally received postage saying her husband died. Slowly from there that was when life became hell.

As Kaoru reached the place she called her sanctuary for many years, the scene of her past replayed in her mind. It brought tears to her eyes. She vowed to never fall in love, because she didn't want to feel the pain. She never wanted it to bring tears into her eyes as it brought to her mother. She never wanted to feel the explosion in her heart, or the screaming from her head as it brought to her mother. Is this how a heartbreak feels like? It feels as though the heart is tearing up inside, the mind is screaming, pounding to break within the skull. The body becomes weak, and numb, until it can't support itself. Everything is forgotten, the world is no more. Is this the pain of love?

All while sitting down in her place, Kaoru never realized that someone was watching over her intently.

"Why are you crying, when there is nothing to cry about?" asked a familiar voice.

Kaoru turned from her place to see Battousai standing behind her. His amber eyes bore into her sapphire eyes.

"I have every reason to cry," she whispered, as she continued to look at him. It was finally time to admit it. Her heart fell for Battousai, she fell in love with him but it hurts to know that he doesn't love her. He only thought of her as game.

"What are your reasons then?"

"That is none of your concern."

"It is my concern."

"Who do you think you are?" Kaoru couldn't take Battousai's attitude at all. Who did he think he was? Her boss, a god whom she had to bow down too and kiss his feet? Well, if he was thinking that, then he got it all wrong. Kaoru was an independent girl who was on her own ever since she could remember. Even though she didn't get as much loving up as any other normal little girl did, she was doing things others couldn't do at her age. She was the type of girl who was forced to grow up really fast.

"Didn't I let you know that before? Don't you recall our first meeting?" Battousai said ruthlessly as he grabbed one of Kaoru's arms and held it tightly. Kaoru pulled at her arm, but every time she did so, he only held it tighter, almost crushing her fragile bone.

"Why does my crying concern you so much? I thought you didn't care about my feelings at all. What I feel shouldn't matter to you at all." Kaoru once more pulled her arm he held so tightly once more. This time she was successful of getting her arm away from his grasp. She looked at Battousai, and stood her ground. Her feet planted themselves on the floor, her fists clenched at her sides. Her blue eyes flared with anger.

Battousai didn't see her actions; instead his mind was busy trying to decipher her words. Exactly why did he care about her feelings? Why did he want to stop her from crying when he saw her cry? Because he knew exactly how she felt. Because when she cried, he knew her reasons for crying.

"I know why you were crying that's why," he whispered quietly as he turned his back to her.

Kaoru was astonished by what she heard. Was he opening up himself to her? Was he opening up his soul to her as well? She wondered how Battousai was, truly as a person. She realized, he didn't lose all of his humanity. He still had some emotions left within him. To make him open up to her more, she decided insult him, until he can take it no more. She decided to insult the pride he carried within him, to find out more about him as a person.

"How can you know what I feel right now? You lost your emotions a long time ago. You just toy around with people like me because; we don't have anything else to live for. You don't know how it's like to feel happy, sad, to be worried, or to fear something. You don't know what it's like to love most of all. What's the point of living life if you cannot feel? People like you think, if you feel some feeling towards another that makes you weak. No it doesn't. Feelings are a part of life. Without it, then we have no life," she said honestly and passionately. She talked from wisdom, from her knowledge. She talked from her heart, from knowing her mother's heart, and what she wanted to do right now most of all, was to explain it all to Battousai, at least to show him what life can be like. "To feel, is one of the greatest gifts, Kami-sama has ever gave us. If you ever cared about a person so much, protecting will become infinitely greater then destroying them."

"That's where you're wrong." Battousai turned around from his position, and within a blink of an eye, Kaoru found herself pinned against a tree and his hard, lean body. His amber eyes burned fiercely into her sapphire eyes, as if they were piercing through her soul. Right there and then she was aware of his body, his heart beating fast, his hand that held both of her wrists tightened, his jaw clenched. He frightened Kaoru now. Somehow she hit a core, where she wanted to hit so badly, but instead here she was afraid for her life.

"I know how it's like to feel emotions. I've been living life longer then you, so I know what's like to feel. So don't going talking to me about feeling! You don't know half of the things I ever went through, and there's no way you could ever understand what I went through. I've been through things a hundred times worse then you'll ever go through. Do you know how it's like to love? Once upon time I had a family, who I lost within a blink of an eye. I lived with their lost, and went on until the Revolution."

Battousai knew exactly why Kaoru was crying. She cried because she felt heartbroken, because someone broke her heart. From the way she cried, he remembered she clutched a hand over her heart. He knew how it was like to be broken hearted; after all he lost someone very dear to him. His own wife.

"I once went with your idealistic, protecting was infinitely greater then destroying, yet had to kill for the better future of Japan. Then I met her, the woman who I vowed to protect with my very life, but instead I killed her with my very sword. I killed my own wife."

Kaoru's eyes widened in astonishment. All her fears were put to rest when she heard him say his very last lines. "You had a wife," she whispered.


	9. Thy Pain

AN- To my dearest readers, I thank you once again for all of your support. Since I have a lot of homework to do, I'm sorry I couldn't make this long, but hey this chapter is also suppose to torture you a bit. You'll see when you read it. Thanks once again for your support, and please do enjoy! Please feel free to leave behind any comments, suggestions and questions in your review.

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin series. I wish I did, but I don't. **

**

* * *

**

**Thy Pain **

****

**Chapter Nine**

**

* * *

**

Kaoru ran through Tokyo streets. The rain poured down on her, crying, showing her pain. She ran until she can run no more. Life decided to be cruel to her. It decided to change her faith. Just when she thought her life was becoming much better, becoming more tranquil gent for her, she lost everything within a minute.

As she headed down one of Tokyo streets, which lead her to her home, she could have sworn she heard someone cry out in pain. 'Yahiko', her mind screamed. She thought Soujiro stayed behind to watch after him. She didn't feel his ki, instead she felt another ki lurking somewhere within the shadows.

"Yahiko!" she screamed, as she ran towards the dojo, her body in attacking position, ready to attack her opponent. She hoped, and prayed with all her heart that Yahiko was all right. If anything ever happened to him, she didn't know how she'd ever forgive herself. After all she did promise to offer him not only a home but also her love and her protection. _Please let him be all right. Please let him survive whatever he's going through right now. Kami-sama this is the only thing I ever asked of you. Please let him still be alive_, she prayed. Deep within her heart, she felt, like it as going to explode through all the things it went through tonight. Kaoru was glad it was raining. It was the rain, that helped healed her. With the rain, it brought back unpleasant memories, but when the rain was finished, it left her a new slate, to start life all over again.

Kaoru finally reached the dojo, her five senses sharpened, to warn her if any danger was near. She looked all over the yard, and didn't see anything. She searched high and low. She searched within the shadows, looking to see if there were any signs, the enemy was hiding anywhere near there, or any signs he/she was there. Kaoru panicked a bit, when she found no evidence of Yahiko or the intruder. The ki she felt before left like it wasn't there from the beginning.

"Why must I fail in everything? Why am I not good enough? What have I done to deserve all this in the first place? Did I ever do anything to deserve to be treated the way I do Kami-sama?" she asked in a whispered tone. She fell to her hands and knees. The rain drenched her petite figure, as it cried for her, showing all her emotions that raged within her. She felt so alone. Her tremulous state left her vulnerable to anything. Her five senses were no longer aware of her surroundings. Instead she remained the way she was, as the rain poured down on her bringing back all the memories to her.

**Flashback **

"Mommy, do you know when Daddy is going to come back? I hope he comes back soon, and hasn't forgot about us," said little Kaoru as she looked up at her mother with innocent eyes. She hoped her father was coming back soon. She hated to see the terrible state her mother was in. Her mother looked much smaller, and paler then usual. Her bloodshot eyes, had tear stains. Her clothes were faded, and whenever she walked, she looked as though she was going to fall over.

"Don't worry; your father will be coming home shortly. He just has business to attend to," she whispered.

Little Kaoru couldn't take it any longer. Her mother's sight was a horrid to look at. Upon that fact she looked as though she gave up her will power to live on the hold. "Please mommy, let me help you in any way I can."

"No I'm going to continue doing some work here, and wait till your father's return. He's almost home. I know he's almost here."

"How do you know mommy?"

Kaoru's mother glanced over her shoulder. As she saw the image of her little beautiful daughter, she couldn't help but smile. She walked slowly to her daughter, and bent down to her until she was in eye contact with her daughter. As she stared into her daughter's eyes, she saw so much innocence, so much carefree in her, she wanted to cry. She wanted to hold her daughter forever and protect her from the cruel world. Little Kaoru was so small to comprehend the way life worked. She was so small to know the horrible and cruel things that existed beyond the dojo doors. She wanted to keep her daughter in arms, to protect her and forever keep her in the dojo. But that's something she couldn't do. Her daughter will grow up into a young woman someday and she needed to know how the world worked, how life was like. The only way for her to ever learn to do something was for her to learn on her own.

"It's funny. When I was your age, I didn't know so many things. But as I grew older I learned a numerous amount things, that up till this day, I wished I never had to experience them," she whispered, as she looked into her child's eyes. They lightened up and showed so much curiosity. "Do you know what the best thing about life is? I live life for only one reason. I live my life so that I can love. The way in which I love you and your father, is all I live for. You're the only two people I have left in this world. But you see the love that I have for you, is different from the love that I have for your father."

Little Kaoru looked at her mother with puzzled eyes. She didn't understand what her mother was speaking about. She didn't know there were more then one way to love someone. She thought once you cared for a person, that was love.

Kaoru's mother read her daughter's expression. She continued slowly to make sure her daughter digested her words carefully. "Love is a funny thing. You can love your family, as you love your father and me. And then there is the type of love you will learn when you get older. A love that is not replaceable and much stronger then anything you'll ever feel in life. That's when you'll meet they guy whom you want to share the rest of your life with. You see one good thing about being a woman, is a woman's heart is sacred and pure, when she hates, she hates deeper then the sky, but when she loves, she loves deeper then the ocean. A woman's heart is something not anyone should take it to lightly, for whatever she feels; Kami-sama is there to witness all. Our roles in life is to provide and to be strong, where others are weak. We are their pillars, their strength. Our roles in life, is to be there, when we are needed, to represent those who cannot be represented, to support and to be taken good care of. We are the guidance to our love ones, and they are guidance to us. That is our role as a wife, a mother, and a daughter. Heed my words and one day when you grow older you'll comprehend my very words I told you today."

**Present **

Kaoru now understood what her mother spoke about. She loved her father deeper then the ocean. Her love was so deep, it took it serious effect one her, when she was not around him. Without him, living life like the way she did with him was impossible. When she was alone, she felt like a half then a whole.

"Oh mother, I'm sorry for taking this long to understand what you were telling me. I vowed to never fall in love, because every time I learned to love, something bad happens. Is that what life is all about? Ever since you died and went away, I've been looking after myself well, and then he came. I broke the very promise I made to myself, only to receive a heartbreak in the end." Kaoru looked up into the cloudy, rainy night, taking in every sight her eyes could see, but most of it came out in a blur. Her eyes were very blurry, from all her crying. She wondered about him. She wondered what he was doing this very moment while she was here crying her heart out into the world.

"Why the heartbreak? Why the pain?" And the words one by one came to her as she felt the raindrops on her soft skin. She felt the cold air blow around her, unraveling its cool embrace, to torture her.

_Why the heartbreak? _

_Why the pain? _

_What have I ever done? _

_To feel all this inside, _

_To feel like I can never hide. _

_To feel all alone, _

_Like there is no one else in this world. _

_To know I'm the only one, _

_Who feels turned up inside? _

_And feel the hell on the outside, _

_To look forward to another day, _

_When hey, there is no other way. _

_To forget the pain, _

_When there is the rain. _

_To cry tears, _

_And put behind those fears. _

_To show the world the wonders, _

_And there is thunder. _

_Why the heartbreak? _

_Why the pain? _

_Is this what love is? _

_It's the rain that cries my tears? _

_And put behind the fears? _

_Is it hope to look forward to a new day, _

_When you'll never know if it's going to be any other way? _

_Is it so bad to love that it shatters the heart, _

_And the remains are left to decay? _

_Well love has struck my heart, _

_And left me here to stay. _

_The thunders rolls, _

_The clouds drift, _

_And here I am willing to stay. _

_The rain pours, _

_The wind blows, _

_The storming rage, _

_The Lightening strikes, _

_Yet I'm here, _

_The calm of the storm, _

_For whatever emotion I hold inside, _

_Dies outside, _

_Along with the storm. _

Kaoru unraveled her emotions, and presented for all to see, except there was no one else but her to see. Whatever she felt, she knew the only person who could ever comprehend her pain was her mother. Her mother and she now shared the same pain. And if she had to live with pain, until it killed her, well she was willing to go through it. After all her heart did belong to one man.

The rain, kept on pouring, and pouring. The raindrops could be heard from the distance. Kaoru's blurry vision began to clear, leaving her one of her senses to sharpen itself. She stood up on her own two feet, her black kimono felt a hundred times heavier then usual. She literally dragged herself in front the dojo doors, and when she was about to close the doors, she felt his ki, Battousai's ki within her reach. Before she could even say his name, she fell into a deep slumber, the past events with him, replayed in her mind.

**Flashback **

"You had a wife," she whispered.


	10. Piercing Answers

AN- Sorry it took me this long to write this chapter. It took me forever to be able to write down these ideas. I would like to thank Mariana for helping me to come up with the idea to this story. And for boosting me up to write this chapter. I would also like to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews, especially the long and heart touched review I ever received from Zerianyu. I hope you like this chapter. Any comments, questions, ideas will be accepted, but please no flames because I ma sensitive when it comes to this story.

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin series. I wish I did but I don't. : ( **

* * *

**VERY IMPORTANT: I'm deciding whether I should write a lemon in the next chapter but I don't know. You see I want your opinions before I decide writing it. If you like me to write a lemon between Battousai and Kaoru please leave your vote in your review. I don't want to have to get a writer's block from any one of you because you didn't like that idea, so please do tell me what you think. I already got a vote from Princess Destiny. Thanks I really appreciate it!**

* * *

**Piercing Answers **

**Chapter Ten **

* * *

"What?" was all Kaoru could say. Everything happened so fast. At first she provoked him to tell her the truth, and then the next; he spoke of his pain to her.

"You heard what I said. Now tell me what you think of me Kaoru?" demanded Battousai as he held her firmly against the tree. His hard body leaned against her soft body, his hot breath sent tickling sensations in Kaoru's body, and however, the cold look in Battousai's eyes set her mind straight. "You knew who I was, yet you let me stay in your home. You knew about my reputation, yet you never showed so much fear, as people normally would. Why?"

Kaoru hesitated for a moment. How could she tell him the real truth after what he told her? How can she explain herself in such a mannerly way where she couldn't hurt both him and herself? She vowed to never fall in love after what she saw her mother went through. She vowed to live her life in such a way where she can help people, despite her reputation, yet here she was, a young woman breaking all her vows, all the rules she set from the beginning. Everything was going fine until he showed his face in the dojo.

"What do you want to hear? You want to hear the reason why I helped you was because I feared you were going to take my life? You want to hear about my fears, about my pains whenever your name comes into my mind? I'm not like other people. The real truth is, the reason I took you in that night, was mainly because that night I saw you as a man in need. You needed help and there was no one to help you. I couldn't leave you out there to die. I wouldn't leave you out there to die, after all I made a vow to help everyone I can in this lifetime," whispered Kaoru. She turned her head away from him. She couldn't stand to look into his fierce amber eyes. She didn't want to see his pain any longer. Instead she wanted to go home, and pretend none of this ever happened. If she had to live with the pain of love in her heart, she was willing to live with it.

Battousai let Kaoru go slowly and turned away from her. He knew her pain, but for whom did she feel the pain? Was it possible that Kaoru fell in love with him as he did with her? Can it be possible that a woman like her will love such a blood stained man like him? He admitted to himself, that Kaoru was not innocent woman as he thought from the beginning. She lived her life filled with pain, sorrow. She struggled to survive in such a cruel world, and she did a very good job doing so. "It's rather funny. I thought the reason why you let me stay with you from that night on was mainly because you fell in love with me."

"What?" Kaoru stepped away from him. Her sapphire eyes widened in shock at his confession, however he was not done speaking as yet.

"I guess I was wrong. I stayed with you Kaoru hoping to hide my identity from this world; instead I ended up learning so much about life from living with you. You see, you reminded me what life is, why we live it, and the greatness about it Kaoru. I owe everything to you, for giving me such a precious gift called realization."

"I don't see how I did that."

"Living in your world, seeing how you struggle, it all reminded me how I lived life once upon a time and how I lost it all within moments."

Kaoru couldn't take any possible confessions longer. She just wanted to sit down. She wanted to take a break, but then she wanted to listen to Battousai. She wanted to know so much about his past, the mysterious life he carried. "Tell me what happened," she found her herself saying.

"It happened a long time ago, when my family was alive. They were everything to me. We were rich. My father was a politician. People believed he was one of the men who could bring along the calm, a new error to them. They were right. My father was ambitious, an outright leader who never backed down. He held so much courage, so much pride. He said he held that because of my mother. Since she supported him and loved him so much, he was able to provide not only for her, but for the whole of his country as well," said Battousai. He walked to a large rock and sat down on it. He brought one knee up, his other leg stretched out. He removed his belt, which held his katana, then put it against his shoulders. He looked up at Kaoru as he continued to speak.

"Then it all happened mid-day. My mother spoke to me about being engaged to a high noble's daughter. At first I rebelled. I didn't want to get married. The idea of getting married was something I couldn't bare, but after being convinced from my younger siblings, I finally agreed. My family arranged for me to meet the girl, but my family wouldn't let me go by myself to meet her. They insisted to come with me. I finally agreed. Little did I know I was going to regret ever doing that action."

Kaoru slowly walked up to him. As he continued to talk about his past she could see the sadness his eyes held. For the first time since she had known him, she saw feelings in his eyes for another like his family. She did see some feelings for her in his eyes, however she couldn't determine whether it was from lust of love.

"During the day while we all were riding in the middle of the forest. We were half way to reaching our destination, when we were attacked by a group of ninjas. My father did the best as he could to defend us, but he was outnumbered. Then I didn't know how to fight. I didn't even know how to handle a sword. I was just a little boy who for the first time was experiencing blood shed. I hated myself. I pitied myself for being helpless. Right before my eyes, one after another, my family lives were taken from me. All within moments they died, all for the idea of money. My family's blood was the first blood to ever stain these hands." Battousai looked at his hands with the look as if they were poisoned.

"They received no money. I was the only soul survivor to survive the encounter. Instead of them taking my life as they should have, they auctioned me off in a market as a slave. It was then a man by the name of Hiko Seijuro took me in. I considered him my master, but a mentor, as well as both a father and a friend. He taught me everything I needed to learn to live on my own. He even taught me his swordsmanship called Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. That shaped me into a man. I used his swordsmanship to fight in the Revolution, hoping to bring peace. I worked as a Hitokiri in other words known as a shadow assassin. I only lived for one purpose. That was to avenge my parent's death. I needed, I lived to find those men who took the lives of my family, and made me who I am today."

Kaoru felt tears welled up in her sapphire eyes. She never thought Battousai suffered so much in his life. From losing his family, to living so long with vengeance for his family's death, made him who he truly was, an assassin. Yes he killed people, but only to bring peace. Yes he may have killed people and showed no emotions on the inside, but inside he was human. And there was only one person who could bring out the humanity in him, _his wife_.

"I searched day and night for the men who took my family's lives. I looked for them by the scent of their blood. One night I smelled their blood nearby, and found out it came from a mansion. My mind perfectly astray from the job of planning, just made me go inside there to take my revenge for my family, however that was the night that changed me forever. I saw her. She was the only woman, I ever raised my blade to, and could not find the strength to kill her. There was something about her eyes, something about her aura. I didn't know why then, but I felt some weird connection to her, something unexplainable. Instead of finding the courage to kill her, I kidnapped her and took her into the inn I was staying in. At first we started off at the wrong turns. We both hated each other. She irritated me, drove me crazy. Outside she was maybe good looking, but inside she was like fire. Even thought she acted serene, grace like in her own way, I knew she hid something else. But that couldn't stop me from falling in love with her. Eventually I gave her my heart to her keeping. She acted weird, funny, like she was hiding something from me. Other men warned me to stay away from her. I never listened. Then one day the inn got raided and I had to move her to a safe place. We moved to a house on the mountains due to my boss's order, on top of that to act normal and not look suspicious, we got married. Little did I know her love for me would only bring more death."

How could love bring more death? Kaoru had so many questions she wanted to ask him, but she remained quiet as possible. She laid her hand on his shoulder, mainly in a gesture to comfort him, to let him know he wasn't alone. She waited patiently, silently for him to continue.

"After a few months of our marriage, we went to a new inn on my boss's order. I was needed again. There were many signs that the long war was ending. I wanted to be home with my wife, to spend all my free time with her. Every day and every night was devoted to her. I loved her truly with all my heart. However, she began to act different when we moved to the new inn. She started hearing things and seeing things no one else did. She became reclusive, became quieter, until she fell very ill. The doctor I brought to her told me to keep her in bed, and told me to watch over her. My endless time spent with her began defoliating. I spent most of my time worrying about her well-being. It killed me to see her in so much pain. She spoke words I didn't understand. She told me something about murders, murders in Tokyo. I never understood what she meant. I knew murders happened everywhere after all it was the time of the Revolution, but there was something that called out to her when she said the word murder. She looked as though as if she was possessed. The only thing I could do was go into the futon with her and wrap my arms around her."

'Murders,' Kaoru thought. The only murders that ever happened in Tokyo were parents dying, like her father and mother. Yahiko's father and mother were next victims. A long while ago, a young girl by the name of Tsubame lost her family as well. Those murders that took place in Tokyo all happened under assassinations. Battousai was behind all those, or was he? But then again who killed Yahiko parents? Yahiko talked about three men killing his parents. Yahiko was the only soul survivor just like Battousai was.

"One night I woke up in my futon not to find her there. She disappeared, vanished without a trace. I ran outside that whole night with a group of men behind me. We looked for her everywhere within the inn and outside the inn. Finally when I decided to give up when one of the men found her, but he found her dead."

"What?" Kaoru gasped in shock. She knew Battousai's wife died, but she wasn't expected for this information. How did Battousai kill her if she disappeared into the night?

"Up till today no one knows how she truly died. They say because she was driven to a point of insanity that she threw herself off the inn's tower."

"What is it you believe Battousai?

"What I truly believe Kaoru is that Tomoe didn't commit suicide. She was murdered."

Kaoru got up the instant he finished his last lines. His last words left a shiver and goose bumps throughout her whole body. The way that Battousai described his wife gave her the creeps. How did his wife go crazy after she spent some happy months with him? It all didn't make sense. The way he told his story, every bit of information was relevant, but then Kaoru felt like they were some facts he was purposely not saying. For example Kaoru wanted to know what happened to the men after he took his wife away. Didn't they ever try to get her back? He never mentioned anything about that. Then there were the illusions his wife was able to see what others couldn't see. How can that be explained? The missing link had to do with the new inn Battousai moved in his wife into.

"Battousai, can I ask you two questions? Now that you told me everything I can see why you became what you are, and why you chose your path," replied Kaoru carefully, as she struggled to find the right words to tell him.

"What is it you want to know?" asked Battousai. His blood red bangs covered his amber eyes. Kaoru knew he mainly did that to hide his emotions.

"What was your wife'sfull name before marriage? Why did you find her to be so secretive before you ever got married to her?" asked Kaoru. She slumped against the tree, and closed her eyes as she waited for the answer.

At first Battousai hesitated. He didn't want to answer her questions, but then again she knew so much already.

"Her name was Tomoe Yukishiro and she was a member of the Shinsengumi."


	11. If Only it was Love then Lust

Hey everyone, this is Nicky9. I have decided once again to continue writing my fics. You can say I receive inspiration from a very good friend, who wouldn't give up on me. Deseray in the meantime decided to focus more on school. I will only continue to update my fics when I update others. I will try to write most and update most of them at the same time. If anyone has comments, questions, or suggestions, please leave them in your review. Thank you for those who supported Deseray. I don't take flames.

**

* * *

****VERY IMPORTANT If you are too young to read this then don't read this. I will warn you that this chapter is based on lemon. If you can't stand them then please don't read. Also please try to understand that this is my first lemon. I have never wrote a lemon before so sorry if this is not good. Really and truly though I think I wrote a good lemon for a beginner.****

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I wish I did but I don't. : (**

* * *

**If Only it was Love then Lust**

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

****

"What was your wife's name again?" asked Kaoru quietly.

"Her name was Tomoe Yukishiro," whispered Battousai turning away from her glance.

Kaoru's eyes widened in shock. She heard that name somewhere. She knew someone a long time ago who carried that name, but after her departure, Kaoru never heard anything about her or from her again. The only thing Kaoru couldn't remember was what the young woman had in relations to her. Were they friends, family of any sort? Did she know her through someone else?

"I loved her with a passion. She was the only woman who mattered to me more then anything. Even when she was around she taught me, there was more to life then just killing. She made me smile again. When I lost her, I lost everything, and continued on with my main mission, that was to avenge my family's death. Being able to track down the murderers by blood scent, I tracked them all the way here to Tokyo," said Battousai indifferently.

There, Kaoru had it. All the information she needed was laid out before her in her head. The murderers were something Tomoe mentioned about. She remembered when Battousai said how his wife-mentioned murders were happening in Tokyo. What happened if she knew where they were going to strike next? If she was murdered like what Battousai believed, did they kill her, pushed her off the tower? But what about delusional state? What made her go crazy after she moved into the new inn with Battousai? So many questions, yet not many answers seemed to appear in her head.

Then all of a sudden she remembered Yahiko. She left him behind in the dojo. She had to run to him. She needed to get to him, for she promised to protect him. Also she had to face the music. Battousai didn't love her. He held his wife so dear to his heart, that it hurt her. He would never love her no matter what the situation. All of her life, having a bad reputation, she was looked upon as a whore. Battousai would never want to be with a whore. Never.

Knowing this, Kaoru turned away from Battousai and ran blindly into the night.

**Present **

Now the whole story was very different from before. Kaoru was in the dojo yard facing the last person she expected to see. She didn't want to see Battousai, yet he stood right before her. His large hands were placed flat against the dojo gates, while his amber eyes burned with such an intensity of something Kaoru could not say in words. She gulped and backed away slowly from Battousai, afraid that one wrong move would lead him to pounce after her. His eyes spoke of passion, of an intense lust that Kaoru never saw in any man. Any other man, who looked at her with such lust in his eyes, never captured her undivided attention. Never did they make her feel self conscious about herself. Now all she wanted to do was run into her home, and stay there until it was safe to get out the house.

Before she made a move to actually run away from Battousai, she felt the same large hands grabbed her arms. He pinned both of her arms to her sides. Slowly her body was pushed against his hard, lean body. She could feel the intensity of his strength while her back was to him. Her rounded buttocks pushed against his arousal. Feeling this she gasped aloud. How could she act like this? Usually she acted like a temptress. She was good at acting that scene, however, Battousai did something to her, something that was hard to explain. He made her feel like a shy little girl. Just him being around her robbed her of her very breath.

Slowly he turned her around to face him. Her sapphire eyes looked into his passion filled eyes. They held so many secrets, only she wished he were doing this to her out of love and not lust. If only she could form the precious words from her lips _I love you._ If only she could speak the truth to him, knowing she broke her sacred vow to never fall in love again.

He touched her so gently as though as if she were made out of glass and one hard touch will shatter her to pieces. His hands caressed her face, then moved lower to span her throat. Never did he look away, nor did he say anything. His lips touched her lips briefly, leaving her waiting for more, only he didn't meet her lips. Instead he lightly kissed her eyelids, her nose, her chin and her forehead.

Erotically and slowly Kaoru started to move against him, aching for him, wanting him so badly. Just his light kisses his gentle touches here and there was making her want him. Her mind became dazed, all she could do was feel his hands, feel his light kisses. Her body arched against him, her arms wrapped around his neck to keep him close to her forever. She could smell his sandalwood scent as it invaded her lungs. She could feel his mouth low on her collarbone, pushing aside the kimono she wore. The rain fell on them only heightening her senses, making her feel aware of only him.

His hands moved lower to her breasts, covering them fully. She felt his smile when she gasped so loud at his touching. Her heart pounded endlessly as she felt Battousai fondled with them, making her writhe, moving against him, making her most intimate part meet up with him. Oh, how she wished she could tell him she loved him. How she wished she could tell him everything she felt in her heart for him.

His hands continued to move lower. First they were on her abdomen, then on her hips, and slowly they moved inwards to her thighs, where her intimate part was located. She moved closer to him helplessly. Her mind so confused, her body arching for something, aching for something she didn't know of. Why was she feeling this way for him? How did she fall in love with him in the first place? If only he was doing this to her out of love and not lust.

His hands massaged her thighs, as though as if trying to comfort her. She only moved against him more. Her legs opened more for him as they wrapped around his strong, lean legs. How did this man have so much control? How can he hold so much power over her with only using his hands?

Kaoru a little away from the real world heard a tore. She felt her kimono move away from her hot skin, revealing her bare skin to the world. She could feel the intensity of those burning amber eyes as they watched her pale skin revealed to him. She blushed a little, but knowing that it was only him and not someone else seeing her body calmed her down a bit.

"You are so beautiful. You don't know what you do to me Kaoru," he growled against her skin. Finally he bit the side of her neck so hard; the pain caused her to scream to the rainy dark heavens above. When the pain disappeared, it was replaced by pleasurable feeling, one that sent her whole body shivering. She moaned, as his rough tongue licked away her blood.

Battousai continued to kiss Kaoru softly again as he moved down towards her body. Her cries, her moans, the way she moved against him, made him want her more. He could feel his shaft aching to fill her, aching to give her what she wanted so badly, but he also wanted to explore her, to discover all her secrets. He wanted to make love to her, not fuck her as though she was some kind of whore.

He could tell alone by her erotic movements, by the way she held on tightly to him, that she was inexperienced meaning that this was her first time with a man. He was very pleased to know that he was going to be her first. To know how a young woman like her could hold so much power over his feelings was undeniably strong. He was Battousai an assassin, a killer who killed with no emotions. This young woman was directly an opposite from him. She was compassionate, willing to give her life for total strangers, her talents alone filled him with such burning desire from him to fully possess her, he wanted to claim her as his own.

Hastily without giving anything a thought, he picked her up bridal style, and used his super human reflexes to get them into his room. When they got there, he laid her gently on the futon, while he turned to slide the door to his room shut. It was now or never. He was going to take her fully without waiting ever again. So many times he wanted to do this, but he couldn't. He just didn't want to take the woman without her consent.

With fast movements, he removed his clothing from his body, while his passion filled amber eyes never left Kaoru's now almost black eyes. He could see how lost she looked, her voice whispering to him in the night. As he got on the futon with her, his larger frame moved over her smaller frame. He could feel her hot skin against him, the feeling it brought him made him closed his eyes to savor this moment with the woman he loved. Yes he loved her. He loved her very much. He wanted to confess that to her, but he knew she would never believe him. Only if she knew he was doing this to her out of love and not lust. How could he form from his lips the words _I love you._

Kaoru felt him do what he did the very first time they met. He touched her in the most intimate place. She was so sensitive, so aware of his touch against her aching sex, which it caused her to cry out to the ceiling above. She whimpered, she arched against his hand, her body rocking as he set a rhythm for her. He was teaching her the ways to have sex in bed, he was showing her a different world, a world in where not only did she have lust for him, but also she showered him with love.

She wanted to tell him then. She wanted to confess her love for him. But how could she when she couldn't breathe properly? He possessed her here, now and forever. She will always be his, always will she respond to his touch, always will she ache for his kisses, for moments like this only come once in a lifetime.

The whole night was night filled with no regrets. This was the relationship between a man and a woman. The feelings were only stronger, because love was involved. They did the mating ritual as very couple did the mating ritual. It was the oldest ritual of time. If only they knew they doing this out of love and not lust.

It was a tradition that a woman must save her virginity for her wedding night. From the night her hymen, the seal of her virginity was lost which had to be her wedding night, she was forever claimed by her husband. Whatever faith held for her, no one could mess with it, for a woman was considered the male's property. But if there was ever a chance a woman broke this main tradition, she was considered a sin to her family and herself. She would be outcast not only from towns, villages, or cities; her reputation would seek so far for her, that the only thing she would have to give was her life she once owned. Death will be the ultimate result.

Kaoru held that tradition in her heart, in her soul. She never meant to fall in love, far less to think of marriage. Seeing her mother's state, remembering what she went through, Kaoru vowed not to go through making the same mistakes, however, her heart could no longer deny the love she had for Battousai. God, she wanted him in her embrace. She wanted to feel his touch, to feel his mouth on hers. She wanted to hear his whispers, his praises. She wanted to tremble in his arms, while he drunken her with odd sensations she never felt before. She wanted him, and only him.

Yes it was all a sin, a woman who wanted a man, and a man who wanted a woman. It was all sin. Her reputation was considered to be the lowest in Tokyo, just for being born with the blood of sin, for something in her life she thought was unfair. But if she broke her vows, the main tradition that she laid within her heart, it would be proving others true, and her faults she was accused of true. What should she do? Could she fight her love for Battousai any longer? Could she to resist his passion whenever she looked into his flaming amber eyes? Was it all possible? Yes it was. It was possible. After her spent with Battousai, she knew nothing would ever be the same again. Possibly they did it out of love and not lust. More possibly they did it because of their raging hormones. One Kaoru knew was that she loved her Battousai, she loved him so much, and she was willing to devote her life for him.

Kaoru looked beside her to see the fiery red haired samurai sleeping next to her. His arms wrapped possessively around her lithe form, to keep her from not going anywhere. She smiled a pleasant smile, kissed his forehead, and gently whispered to him, "I love you." She then closed her eyes, and let sleep claim her.

Only then, when Kaoru was fully sleeping, Battousai eyes opened, at the startling new furtive.


	12. Swept Away

AN- This is Nicky9, and I am writing once again for everyone. I will take suggestions, comments, questions, etc. I just can't tolerate flames.

**

* * *

**

**VERY IMPORTANT This chapter is limy, so you don't have to read it if you don't want to, but please don't report this story for having lemon, because I really did work hard on this story as I do on my other stories. That is why if you noticed, I didn't put so much description in the lemon in the other chapter for the fear of receiving a writer's block or removal of this story. That is all. If you're too young to read this, then do not read it. Otherwise please do enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I wish I did but I don't. : ( **

**

* * *

**

**Swept Away **

**Chapter Twelve**

****

* * *

After that night nothing was the same. Everything changed from either the best to worse. Whatever was the outcome, Kaoru would never forget her encounter with meeting Battousai. That encounter changed everything. It proved that all her promises could not be kept, but it also proved that her heart was so much different then her mind.

Kaoru watched the newly morning, the sun rising in the morning, the ruffles noises could be heard, the songs of the birds filled the air. She smiled at the new bright day. Within her heart, she hoped the day would bring a bright future to her and her lover. How much she loved him, was something she didn't know, but she knew she was willing to devote her life to him.

Rising from her futon, she saw her fiery red haired warrior getting ready for a task. Slipping on his navy blue gi and white hakama, he glanced at Kaoru who now stood behind him. He could feel her sapphire eyes watching his form, the hunger so relevant that it made him want to grab her and kiss the daylights out of her.

"Why do you have to look at me the way you do, dear?" asked Battousai, his voice husky. His memories came back to him of the night they shared together. It brought a wicked smile to his face; however, his amber eyes remained soft. He made love to this woman, not fuck her. He loved her very much, for she did the impossible. A long time ago, when Tomoe was in his life, he thought he could never love another, but meeting Kaoru proved him wrong.

"How am I looking at you?" Kaoru asked sardonically, looking at her lover. After last night, she felt that she had nothing to feel ashamed of, after all he praised her body like no man ever did. Her body, her mind, and her soul would always belong to her beloved Battousai. Slowly she moved toward him, letting the coverlet fall off her slender form, until her creamy flesh was exposed for her lover to see.

"Please honey, not now. You don't know how irresistible you look right now," he said, his voice huskier then before. He could feel his groan respond to the lovely offer his Kaoru prolonged in him. If he were not careful, he would ravish her on the spot, and not in tender way as he did last night. Only if Kaoru knew the affect she had on him.

"Why won't you tell me how irresistible I look?" she said softly, making it a statement as she moving so closely to him. Slowly she rubbed herself against him in a provocative way; it only made him grab her nape of her head non-to gently.

"I am warning you honey not to do anything you will regret," he whispered quietly. His groan moved against her soft feminine sex while his amber eyes bore into her sapphire eyes. She only smiled seductively at him, knowing exactly what she was doing to him. Knowing that she could make him have such little control over his desire for her, had her blood flowing through her veins with excitement. Her heart pumped so fast from triumph.

Battousai growled, knowing his control was running thin. How could he not resist such a precious gift his Kaoru offered him so freely? Once upon a time, she was running from him, her blue eyes filled with so much hatred. Now they were filled with such hunger, her eyes darkened to an almost black color from passion and when she was near climaxing. Her responsiveness, the way her eyes looked at him filled with trust, the way her body moved against his, while they were doing their mating ritual, only left his body wanting. Never again could he find such a precious gift what Kaoru had.

Roughly he hauled Kaoru's body closer to his body, filling her small frame against his large frame. His large hand grabbed her jaw, landing her soft, silky mouth to his mouth. His kiss was aggressive, his tongue demanding her to respond to him. He felt her body molded itself against his, while she kissed him back with equal fierce passion. Her nails dug into back, hard enough to draw blood.

Not waiting any longer, Battousai threw Kaoru onto the futon they shared. Without hesitating, he pulled his clothes from his body and threw them onto the floor. He jumped into the futon, next to his sweet Kaoru, grabbed the nape of her neck non-to gently, and drew her to him. They kissed with such fierce passion, that they only stopped to breathe properly. They perspired with beads of sweat, which only added to their already aroused bodies. And then Battousai remembered Kaoru's words last night before she fell asleep. The words she spoke were love not lust. She loved him so much, that she gave herself to him without question. Her virginity was offered without hesitation. She trusted him with her very life, and he vowed he would not lose her as he lost his wife.

Remembering her confession to him, he let himself make love to her once again gently, all while his amber eyes burned with fiery passion for the blue eyed, raven-haired girl he loved with all his heart.

* * *

In the vacant room, where the candle flicked every now and then, Yahiko sat awaiting someone to look for him. His hands were banded together, tied with a dirty strong rope. The wooden floors filled with dirt. A chest could be seen from the nearly darkened room. Yahiko wondered what was in the chest, however, he could not find out due to the state he was in. His tattered clothes were damp and filthy. His hair disheveled from the rain. His body was sore from his captor dragging him. All together he was weak with nothing except hope. He hoped with all his heart that someone would find him missing and find his location.

Kneeling against the wall, he closed his eyes. From the distance he could hear small ruffles of clothing, footsteps, one over another, while they trailed toward the door. Then very low voices could be heard. Straining, Yahiko shifted his body to a more comfortable position to hear what was going on outside.

"What is going on Enishi? Why has the job have not been done as yet?" asked man appearing in the hallway. His long muscular figure was covered in bandages from head to toes. Only his eyes were not covered.

"So far I was only capable of capturing the boy. I think I should have killed when I had the chance," answered another tall figure wearing sunglasses in the dark hallway.

The other man smiled. His smile alone gave him a deadly look, no one could mess without dying. "Yes I know how eager you are to kill him, however, I want the others to know of his disappearance so they could come looking for him. That is the whole idea of this plan."

"The plan that we are changing Shishio," said another voice entering the conversation. "According to Misao, her revelation about everything led us to this master plan, but how are we going to get Battousai's woman?"

"Aoshi think. The only way we could is when Battousai is not around at all. Without using your woman, one of us can go inside the dojo and nab the girl," said Shishio calmly looking at Aoshi who always wore his traditional trench coat.

"Yes and I'll be the one to deal with that," said Enishi gravely. His tongue swirled over lips, while his hands rubbed each other in an atrocious way. "I will be more then happy to deal with Battousai's woman, after all we do have to settle a score. He took my sister's life from me."

"Okay now that is settle what other news do you have Aoshi?"

Aoshi moved toward the doors. His back to both men, he called alliance. He didn't know how to relay the news he received from the villagers earlier. "Two news have come to my attention, something we should take very seriously."

"What is it?"

"I heard two strong fighters from the Revolution have entered Tokyo. One of them is looking for a woman who made a deadly drug called Opium. It is used to kill people. It is deadly drug that is said to be a highly addictive. The man looking for the woman is none other then the Zanza man. The other is a man who fought against the new government we have today. He works as the police commissioner and is in Tokyo looking for the infamous Battousai." Aoshi now turned back to face both men, watching their facial expressions.

"Holy shit, not Saito Haijme! He's working as a Police Commissioner?" said Enishi nervously.

"Saito was really strong back during the Revolution days. I won't doubt the fact that he is now much stronger then before. He's the only man known as being able to fight Battousai with equal strength and skill," replied Shishio calmly. "However, that does not mean he should stop us from our doing our duty. About the Zanza man, we should keep him in mind. As for the woman he is after, I want her brought her to me. She could be of some good use to us." Both Enishi and Aoshi bowed before Shishio, before leaving, going back to their every day duties.

In the meanwhile behind the door, Yahiko heard it all. He could not believe Misao would go against them so easily. Just by looking her, he thought she was like Kaoru. _But no! No woman could ever be like Kaoru!_ Kaoru was too good hearted to betray someone. She was not beguiling anyone like Misao. She was not obdurate. Most likely Kaoru was willing to give her life for any stranger's life if she had too.

As tears fell from Yahiko's eyes one by one, he wished for Kaoru to be in the room cradling him as she once did before.

* * *

A bucket of water was before Kaoru. Splashes of water could be heard as each drop fell on the dojo ground. The gentle breeze welcomed Kaoru, as she hung out the day's laundry in the beautiful clear blue sky. Humming to herself, she decided to wear something much different then the regular kimono she wore. She decided to wear her mother's original traditional clothes she once wore. Since Kaoru's mother came from India, Kaoru's blood was part Indian. She decided to put a beautiful blue sari, which brought out the color of her eyes. Beautiful golden beads embodied the traditional clothing. It was a cloth wrapped delicately around her body, the loose end fell over her shoulder.

This day, Kaoru wanted to look her best for the man she loved. Thinking about him and what they did earlier, had her body set in flames. Just thinking about him, had her body swept away from the real world. It felt like he was the very air she breathed into her lungs. Her world would never exist if he were not there to be with her.

As the wind blew her the end tail of her sari, which was covered her shoulder before, blew in the direction the wind was blowing. The scarf blew flew in front of her face covering it. Never did she notice the tall stranger standing by the dojo gates. Amber eyes fixed intently at her exposed flat stomach, the way her raven fell loose from the ribbon that once in her hair. It burned at the very core of her slender form.

Only when Kaoru grabbed the scarf, and put back in its rightful place, did she notice the amber eyes of the tall stranger. Her whole body shivered from the intensity. They reminded her so much of her lover's eyes. The way they looked at her, the intimate way it scanned her body, reminded her so much of her Battousai. _Where are you?_

Slowly she stepped back, as the tall figure accosted her. His eyes never waver from her petite figure. His frame made her feel so small and fragile. With just a little pressure from his hands could break her so easily.

"I am sorry to intrude on you at a time like this," said the voice softly. The amber eyes now looked into her eyes, as if piercing her very soul.

"It's okay. Why are you here?" whispered Kaoru. Something told her to be very careful around the stranger, yet why did his eyes, reminded her so much of Battousai's. Why did they bring such bizarre feelings from her, that she didn't feel when she was with Battousai.

"Well, Kamiya I came here looking for looking for someone, only you would know about," he answered softly, as he advanced on her slowly.

"Who would that person be?" Kaoru kept backing away slowly, while her the sensation in her body betrayed what her mind told her to do, run.

"You know who I speak, only you." He cornered her. Her back was against the dojo wall, her sapphire eyes looking intently on the man who held the same eye color of Battousai, except his eyes were much deadlier, his presence spoke of nothing but death.

"Do not fear little one. I see how scared you are, but it is only the natural attraction between a man and a woman," he said as he breathed her sent into his lungs. His face was only centimeters away. The way his eyes held hers, the new sensations awoke in her body, made her furious. How is it her body could betray her mind? How is it her heart was claim by one yet she had an attraction toward another? She didn't even know whom the man was, who stood before her.

"We can't," she said in a voice she didn't recognize as her own. Slowly she felt his large hand push the strands of raven hair behind her ear. His head bent down to her until she could feel his breath against her left ear. The closeness of the dark stranger made her mind dizzy. Her breathing alone was uneven.

Then it happened. His mouth moved from her left ear to her mouth, claiming her sweetness, while his hands pushed away the scarf around the shoulder. His hands now spread around her small waist, the warmness from his palms burned against her already sensitive body.

_No! She shouldn't be doing this! She shouldn't be betraying Battousai! She owed him everything that she was! No one else! _Kaoru started struggling against, pushing him away, however, he still kept on kissing her, until they both needed to breathe.

Without comprehending her surroundings she heard him say, "Tell Battousai to be out here tonight. I will meet here, for we have a score to settle." And then he was gone like he was never there in the first place.


	13. Misdeeds

AN- I'm not going to apologize for my long absence. I did leave on my bio information that I would be really busy this summer. All I would like to say is thank you to all of you who waited patiently for me update and to let all of you know, my conflicts I had before are over. I really want to finish the fourteen stories I have. If you have not read any of them, please feel free to read any one of them. Thanks, and please do leave reviews. They encourage me to write more. However, I don't take flames.

**

* * *

****DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin series. I wish I did but I don't. : (****

* * *

**

**Misdeeds**

**Chapter Thirteen**

****

* * *

Just standing there in the middle of nowhere, she went on, just looking down at her hands. Her sapphire eyes wandered down the slender of her form, wondering if it really was her or someone else. For some reason she did not feel like herself. She felt more like a stranger dwelling in a body that was supposed to be hers. Was everything all right?

Just remembering back to the scene where the incident happened, to where something should have never happened, plagued her mind over and over again. Her heat swelled from the pain of betrayal. How can she promise her heart to one person, but give herself to another? It just did not seem right.

Moving toward the main river, which she used to travel a lot to, the place in which became known as Sanctuary, she visited. Somehow she could not bring herself to face him as yet… Battousai.

"Oh Battousai," she whispered in despair. "How can I fail you? How could I just betray you? I'm not worth your love. I was never meant to love. A gypsy girl like me was meant to bewitch those around her and herself."

One tear after another, slipped from her wide precious eyes, falling down to the running river. This scene seemed to sadden her more, because the stream reminded her of her parent's departure. Her body felt heavier then usual, as though the burden weighed her down, until she could no longer stand on her two legs.

"If only there was a way I could have prevented that moment just from happening. If only I could stop myself from kissing him back."

With such despair placed on her shoulders, with such utter remorse that could not be opened freely, Kaoru walked slowly back to the dojo where she will wait for the moment of dejection to face her. After all that was what her life was all about.

**Flashback**

Little Kaoru swayed happily after seeing her mother arrive with her new present, one in which her father sent for her from his destination far away. Little Kaoru could not remember anything ever brightening her up as this day. Her father meant the world to her; he was her idle, the man and the only man who'll ever have her heart. If she were to ever love like her mother spoke to her about, she would like to fall in love with a man very much like her father.

Receiving her present, Kaoru skipped happily away to her room to open her new present. With such haste Kaoru reached her room, where she sat happily on the floor, and began opening up her present. She never did realize that she left her sliding door open. It didn't bother her until she heard her mother shrieked from the distance.

"Anjana!" Her mother squealed from down the hall. Then she quieted her voice so her daughter would not hear her. Quickly glancing down the hall, she found the hallway to be vacant. Not a sound crept into where she was.

"Anjana, are you telling me the truth?" she asked once again, unsure on what to tell her.

"I'm telling you the truth!" cried the other woman. Her disheveled state caused a stir to Kaoru's mother. Anjana was a close friend, a slave who came from India. It was said that she had pure gypsy blood, one that gave her all her misfortunes.

"Please start from the beginning."

"How can I? I don't want to remember the past, not one sect of it at all!"

"But you must face it, because sooner or later, you will have to face it. Just please tell me the story from the beginning," Kaoru's mother said with a light tone. Lightly she placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder and gestured her to kneel on the floor before her. Only when the young woman kneeled, she sat at the other end to make the woman comfortable.

The woman looked so alienated from the real world. Her lovely dark brown eyes had shadows, one that caused vivid memories to accost her with such unpleasantness. It was uncanny to the appearance Kaoru's mother was used to seeing her. It was her dishevel state, the bizarre acting, that gave away her true shade.

"I… I… don't know where to start." Those words came out as a muffle. They could have been scarcely heard from anyone close to her. But there were tears in her throat, which spoke of remorse, which spoke of her ill doing. She sounded so forlorn, looked so gloomy. The image became too unbearable to stand.

"I love my husband! I love my husband!" the woman screamed, causing the disturbance of silence in the room. "I love him so much that if he asked me to take my life, I will take it so freely! I would give him everything of me! You know that?"

Kaoru's mother nodded her head with assurance and then waited patiently for the woman to continue speaking.

"Just one night my husband left me. Just one night and that same night I had to finish the chores my Master left for me to do. If I didn't, I would have to spent the whole night doing them and my Master would whip me to death." The woman brought up her legs and hugged them close to her and she dumbly started rocking back and forth. Terror filled her eyes, as tears streamed down her face. Her shoulders sank as she heaved heavy breaths.

"Just that one night I stayed. That was when my Master left me with a stranger who came to visit for a night. I did not know why he was there. It was none of my business to know, so I carried on doing my own chores." Her voice grew heavier with tears each moment as she told her story, her eyes filled with pain as her body trembled violently.

"I betrayed my husband! I let this man, this complete stranger touch me, do all kinds of forbidden things to me without knowing a thing about him. I will never forget the way that my blood boiled, or how my body responded to his endless torture. Never! I wanted him!"

The woman cried out with such anguish, that Kaoru's mother was afraid she might die at that very moment. Without further questioning, Kaoru's mother got up from her rightful place across the hall and made her way to the woman she had once known named Anjana. The woman she now faced was not her same friend, but a complete stranger.

Reaching up close to her, she hugged and whispered incoherent words to soothed her down. Once the sobs subsided she spoke words that were once spoken to her. "A woman's position in this society of men are one of many. She has many jobs, many obligations, yet she is poisoned with responsibilities and such cruel punishments. The duty of a woman in love, are to honor, to cherish, and obey. A woman gives her all to her husband, her heart, her soul, and her mind. However, the mind could betray the body and the heart. The body could betray the mind and the heart. The heart could betray the mind and the body. No matter what, the need of certain aspects in a woman grows stronger, as more burdens are weighed on her shoulders. Your love is great, but your body language, your lust was even greater, because you had to break from the chains that bind you to burdens. In general meaning a woman can love a man, but she can also have a pure attraction for another, because though love may complete everything, it does not."

The woman pushed back from Kaoru's mother's arms and looked at her with disbelief. She could not say anything, for there was nothing to say.

"Just do well to remember that in the future, and that this incident that happened is not your fault, for if a man did it, it would not be claimed his fault either. The baby you carry is a gift, one that is so precious. The next thing I don't want to hear is that you took not only your life, but a life of an innocent as well."

Kaoru's mother left the woman sitting alone to think everything through. From the distance within the shadows, little Kaoru watched everything. Her sapphire eyes were wide with fear and interest. The words her mother spoke were from true wisdom, one that Kaoru hoped to seek full comprehension one day. She turned around and walked straight to her room. A week later, Kaoru's mother received notice of Anjana's death. Only though, little Kaoru knew Anjana never took her life. She would never do that. Instead her own Master murdered her. Justice never did prevail.

**Present**

Heading towards her home, Kaoru passed the sites of many different graves, ones that haunted with no mercy. Among them were both her mother and father. Though her father was never found, the people in the community still made a burial ground for him, showing their respects for him. Her mother on the other hand was a different story.

Peering down at both hands, both hands that felt the drips of her mother's blood, Kaoru tried her best not to flinch at such a horrid memory. She practically dragged her mother's corpse from the dojo and brought it here. With her mother's blood drenching her hands and the rain flooding her already ragged sobs, Kaoru dug her mother's hole besides her father, where she could be buried in peace. With only the rainfall to wash her mother's dead form clean, she dragged the body into the hole, where she restlessly threw dirt in it.

"Forgive me mother, for I am not as wise as you are. Forgive me for you gave birth to a weak daughter. I do not know how I can live with the sins I have created." How could she still breathe after all that has happened to her? How?

Weakly she slumped her small frame to the ground. Her raven hair tossed out from her original high ponytail, and fell hopelessly to the dirt. Her breathing grew ragged as every second became more like an eternity to her. The vision before her, became slurred and ill proper. And once again she cried her pain to the world before her mother's grave. She damned herself for carrying gypsy blood, for causing misdeeds to all. That was all she was, a misdeed for all.

"Here I am showing you my weakness. Here I am bowing before your grave, doing the very thing I regret doing. The man, the people who said that took your life and father's life, lives in my home, lives in our home. Instead of killing him, instead of taking revenge, I let him live. I fell in love with a man, the very thing I promised not to do."

Tears slid down her dismayed sapphire eyes as she poured her feelings to her long dead mother.

"He dwells in our home, as well as he lives within my heart. If he asked me to draw a sword from it's sheathe to slay myself before all, I would do it. I do not deserve his love, for a man like him, I believed he can never love."

The sky became dark as the clouds drifted one over the other. From a distance, a high, deafening sound could be heard, while the lights of broad daylight seeped away. The remaining remnants became a storm and bowing in the middle of the storm was Kaoru. Her mere whispers became shouts so that not only would her dead mother hear the forlorn in her voice, but Kami-sama could hear everything as well. Maybe the whole world could hear her voice.

"Yet with every breath I take, I do it for him, with every beat of my heart, I do it so I could live for him. With every lingering thought, it is nothing but of him. Should I take revenge, should I kill the very person who has taken the whole of me and left with nothing? Should I have the right to love a man and forsake my family? Where's the _justice_? Where's _Anjana's justice_ as well as _mine_?"

It was like the storm was responding to Kaoru's raging emotions. With each shout, the storm grew louder. The heavens itself was trying to find a way to bear Kaoru's grief into the world. All the years of loneliness and suffering with pain and never crying out about it, just came right out. All those years her pain came out _too_ late.

"A young boy goes missing. For heaven's sake he's innocent! The people who come near me suffers more than I do, they disappear from my life to never be seen again! And it's all because of this vermin blood I carry, all because I have to suffer innocently for what others have done! To love from me, is like asking death! I should love no more!"

Finally the raging storm stilled and all that was left within its wake was a placid look. Kaoru's clothes stuck to her body like a second skin. Every single contour of her body had shown through the thinness of her clothes. Overhead the water drops from the leaves, dripped almost silently. A translucent light imaged from the precious drops as Kaoru's diamond tears did, but it only shattered as it hit the now muddy ground.

"I only ask of you to forgive me mother. I ask all others to forgive me as well. Especially the one who has stolen my heart, for I have betrayed his allegiance to another man."

With so much faltering steps, Kaoru wearily got to her feet. Her body swayed from one side to the next. Her body drained from all the energy she released before. All that was left was misery and pain, pain that would live in her always.

Then all of sudden Kaoru stopped dead in her tracks. Her body panicked and then stilled. Her fists clenched and then unclenched. Standing sloppily, she let her sapphire eyes catch the amber eyes that bore into hers, searching her soul to only smash to smithereens for the truths revealed, her misdeeds. The man who now stood before her was none other then her beloved Battousai.

"Who was this man you betrayed me for?" asked Battousai, his voice promising nothing but death.


	14. Assistance

AN- For a long time I have not updated my stories, but it does not mean that I have not thought about them or wrote part the chapters for any of them. Like I mention before I am on a tight schedule even though I don't have school to deal with for the time being. Personally I am sorry to all who have waited patiently for me to update. I hope this chapter will make up for it. As well I decided to thank you individually for leaving a review for chapter thirteen. It's a way to make up for making you for so long.

Also I reedit the previous chapters. So if you will like, you can go back to reading them for I have made miner changes as well as corrected my grammatical errors.

**Arienishi****- **Thanks for leaving a review. I tried e-mailing you but I can't get your e-mail address from especially with me signed into my account and all. Sure you can link this to your site. Actually I'm honored that you like this story so to link it to your site: )

**ayani63645**- I'm glad you like this story. Yes I will continue this story for I plan not to abandon any of my fics. Right now I am having problems on finding inspiration though.

**Hannah**- Thanks for leaving a review although I will like to apologize for taking so long to update. I hope you will forgive me and that this chapter will make up for the delay.

**royal blueKitsune**- Wow! I'm so delighted to read your review! I'm honored that you like my stories. It really makes me feel like writing so much more knowing that I have you to push me to keep writing. I hope you will enjoy this chapter: )

**EnigmaWings**- I never heard of this Trust and Betrayal. Is that some kind of show or movie? I should find out more about it. And thanks for leaving a review I hope you like this chapter!

**Kitsune**- Inspiration is very hard to find if you don't have the right instruments to motivate you in the first place. Right now I seem to be lacking tools, however, I make sure to have a handy notebook with me at all times just in case I do get ideas or some form of inspiration to write.

**inuken-lover**- I am sorry to have you go on your hands and knees in order to get me to update. I apologize for taking forever to update, please find it in your heart to forgive me. I hope this chapter at least makes you feel satisfied until the next time I update. : )

**kagomefan**- As Kenshin would say, "Oro!" I thought cliffhangers were a good thing, you know keeping the readers interested in your stories. But it seems in this case you have lost your patience. Bows I am truly sorry for leaving you hanging for so long and hope you will continue to read this story.

**NalaravatheRed**- I'm truly touched that you like this story. I hope this story continues to capture your undivided attention, for it not an easy task. And I have to say Battousai and Kaoru are the best couple out there! I'm glad to have at least this story to add to the numerous fics on To read your words, leaves me a great feeling as a writer. To know that I have a reader anticipating for new chapters makes me want to write all the more. I'm glad you left that review and that I have compelled you to leave me that review. I hope this chapter comes out to your liking.

**Immortal-Blood**- Sorry about the cliffhanger, though you're not the only person who mentioned it. About your question, yes Kaoru feels remorse for kissing another man who is not Battousai. However, if you noticed the flashback I left behind in the last chapter about Anjana's death, you will notice Anjana slept with another man besides her husband. Putting aside the fact that she was a slave, she felt responsible for sleeping with another man and allowing that man to take liberties. Yet Kaoru's mother mentioned that a man would never take responsibility for sleeping with a woman if it meant his reputation and so a woman has the same right. Also she meant that sometimes love cannot satisfy everything bounded to the situations or environment that we are in and humans are not perfect creatures.

**Jupiter's Light**- I appreciate the fact that you find this story interesting and I will post more asap.

**Chrissy E E**- I apologize for making Kaoru seemed so submissive. The years have toughened her but as soon as Battousai hits the scene, all her resolve disappeared and vice versa with Battousai. Believe me when I do say that I love Kaoru's character because it seems so human, where the creators who created Kaoru made her with flaws and not like most female anime characters. However I'm tired of reading the same thing about Kaoru all the time so I decided to write this story where, depending on their situation and environment, the characters are different.

**Kenshin13**- Gosh! I didn't mean to have you waiting throughout the summer. Now I feel bad because I have not updated for almost a year. Gomen! All I ask is that you forgive me and I hope that this chapter makes you feel a tiny bit better if not a lot.

**Dragon and Sword Master**- I hope you like what I have store in this chapter. Until then enjoy!

**ixchen**- I noticed you leave me reviews for almost every single chapter I posted. I will like to thank you for that and for personally reading my stories:)

**rain angst**- I'm glad you like and hope you like this chapter too:)

**lsq**- I'm glad you consider this a good story. It really puts light to my heart to know you like this story. I will continue to update asap.

**kik-ting**- A great novel? Really, did I leave such an impression on you with the last chapter? I'm glad that you really liked the last chapter. Personally I think it's the best chapter I've written so far. I only hope you can like this chapter as much as you like the last chapter. You really left me smiling ne:)

**Kao-gurl**- I'm glad I have you wanting new chapters however I can't guarantee the fact that Kenshin will be nice to Kaoru all the time.

**Hentaikoneko**- I'm glad you love this fic! I feel delighted knowing that this is the reader's favorite story!

**blue-katana-girl****- **I've updated at last! However I apologize for taking so long, I only hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me. I hope you like this chapter ne!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin series. I wish I did, but I don't. : (**

* * *

**Assistance**

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

****

In the poorly lit room, dust over clouded the little furniture, stifling the room and the inhibitor within it. Crouching in uncomfortable position due to the ropes binding his hands and feet, Yahiko futilely attempted to reach the small candle lit so precariously near the doorframe. Knowing the consequences for his action, he decided that he rather be caught at trying to escape then awaiting his death. _Where are the others when you need them?_

The plan was to burn his bindings free. If he got there, he risked the door sliding open on him or the small candle burning his already tender skin. Tired from crying and cowering from the men who took his parents lives, Yahiko planned to face them in battle. If only he could be freed from his bindings. Someone had to forewarn the dangers awaiting Kaoru. By discerning the arrangement made to capture her, they would truly succeed. Misao knew precious information and sold it out to them with little regard for their will being. _Traitor!_ Yahiko muttered in his mind. How he yearned to harm her physically instead of using foul words. Although he did not know Kaoru for long, he felt a close bond to her. What kind of woman would open her arms to a complete stranger, furthermore an orphan boy?

_They better not harm her!_ His body tensed as he heard quiet footsteps trailing his way. Closing red stained eyes, his head fell limply to his knees. Upon hearing the door slide open, a slim figure walked through the door and examined the room. Automatically, a soft gasp echoed through the silent room. Recognizing the gasp, Yahiko lifted his head, snarling his disgust at her. His hatred displayed freely in his dark eyes.

The slim figure rushed at his feet. Taking her knife out from her side, she unhesitatingly freed him from his bindings. Then with haste retreat Yahiko flew toward the door, meaning to lock her in the room when she grabbed his gi from behind. Restraining his movement, the slim figure hugged his form, mumbling incoherent words.

Then at last, she spoke sensible words. "I did not know. I thought they would get you later, not now."

"You traitor!" Yahiko yelled. But as quickly as he yelled, her hands covered his mouth.

"If you shout again, they will catch us," said Misao. Yahiko only struggled fiercely against her hold. "Look, I will let go if you promise not to yell again."

Knowing Yahiko had no choice, he agreed. Feeling sweaty hands removed from his mouth, Yahiko wiped his mouth with the back of his hands. "How can I trust you? You sold us out to them, " Yahiko said vehemently.

Misao sensing distrust raised her hands as a meaning of peace. "I swear I did not want you or Kaoru getting hurt," answered Misao with remorse in her eyes. "My job was to observe the surroundings of the dojo and the people residing there, especially one."

"Who is that?" asked Yahiko scrutinizing her as if afraid to trust her.

"The infamous Battousai."

"What!" exclaimed Yahiko. He almost choked on his astonishment.

"Yes, we believe that Battousai is residing in Kamiya residence for sometime now," confessed Misao truthfully.

"That can't be. Battousai is not there. I never saw him when I stayed there." Denying that possibility, he looked away and transfixed his gaze at the door.

"Well he is there and that is the only reason Lord Shishio and the others are eager to attack the dojo. If his presence did not strike the dojo you and Kaoru would be safe from harm."

"Forget that. We have too get out of here and warn Kaoru or at least try to help her," said Yahiko now concerned for her well-being. Misao feeling the same emotion grabbed his hand and ran out the room.

"I swear Yahiko I never wanted Kaoru to get hurt. To prove to you what I say is true I will be willing to offer my assistance as well as my life to save Kaoru." With those words, both figures ran out into the darkness of the house. Both hoping they won't be detected along the way. _Forgive me Aoshi._

* * *

Trees swayed back and forth through the restless night. Leaves scurried in the direction of the wind, while scuffling noises disturbed the presence of both men. One tall man dressed all in white, a bandana wrapped around his forehead, and white bandages wrapped around his abdomen signifying to his opponents his worth as a street fighter awaited his reward from the other man.

Ramming the pockets of his western suit, Enishi pulled out a bag of coins while looking at Zanza man intently through his sunglasses. The sunglasses did not deter him from seeing perfectly in the dark. Scanning Zanza for hidden signs of betrayal he questioned him.

"Was the mission completed?"

"Mission completed. I waited for everyone to leave the Kamiya residence except for little Missy. While doing her chores I snuck into her kitchen and laced her tea with the drug. It should have took affect when the Police Commissioner arrived unexpected at the Dojo gates." A wicked smile tugged the corners of the street fighter's mouth.

"With her defenses weakened I could take make my move." Proud of the successful mission, Enishi tossed the bag of coins in the air knowing that Zanza's fast reflexes would catch the bag immediately.

"If I may ask, what is so special about the little Missy?"

Enishi turned with a diabolic grin on his face. "She seems to know how to attract unwanted attention."

With that answer, Zanza left. Being as perceptive as he was, he decided to stick around the dojo to observe the outcome of the game being played.

* * *

Wandering through the endless roads of Tokyo, Soujiro stopped to catch his breath. Walking to old homes of people he knew before going off to war, he found no useful information. Even leaving Tokyo area to visit a friend who lived between Kyoto and Tokyo brought him no fortunate news.

Feeling hopeless of the situation he decided it was finest idea to go the dojo. He and Kaoru would go out in the morning to gather any new information on the whereabouts of Yahiko. _May he be alive and well?_

Passing through the familiar street it was as if faith felt sorry for the misfortune Soujiro arrived at since the beginning of his journey. Right before him, he stumbled across Dr. Gensai, the local doctor who assisted Kaoru's father with patching wounds on the boys from the dojo, however that was a long time ago.

Apologizing to the elder man, Soujiro dusted his hakama lightly and waited for the doctor to recognize him. Nonetheless with his dark hair falling before his eyes, he knew the old man would have trouble in identifying him.

The doctor just gazed at him for a second, accepted the apology while muttering his excuses to run off in a hurry. Before Dr. Gensai could return to the clinic, Soujiro hailed him. "Dr. Gensai!"

Warily turning to the stranger Dr. Gensai asked. "Do I know you?"

"Very funny of you to forget to me." Soujiro ran a hand through his hair, removing the long strands that fell before his eyes.

"Wait I do know you." The doctor raised his hand to his chin while his face looked deep in thought. "I'm afraid old age has caught me officially."

Laughing whole heartily at the situation, Soujiro bowed low. "I'm Soujiro Seta. I trained with Mr. Kamiya before being drafted to fight in their honor at the war."

Light flickered in the elder man's eyes. "Yes, yes I do remember you. Kaoru missed you deeply and forever talked about you."

Genially smiling at hearing Kaoru's name, the men felt the tension between them simmer. "She was disappointed when I took the responsibility in fighting the war for the Kamiya family. She insisted that no one should fight in a war that took lives."

"Yes that does sound like our innocent and naïve Kaoru." Then a sudden noise jerked both men from their position. Running to where the noise came from, two little girls were sprawled out on the clinic's floor. Coughing fitfully over the rise of dust, both the young girls got onto their feet and ran to their Grandfather. Little Suzame began crying, claiming she was at fault.

"There, there you shouldn't cry," Dr. Gensai, said lightly. "The most important thing is that you didn't get a booboo."

The tiny girl looked up at Soujiro and smiled. Her watery eyes were so bright from the dimmed candles in the clinic. "Who are you?"

"Shush, you're being rude," replied the other girl who appeared to be her older sister.

"It's okay." With a bow, Soujiro took his time to introduce himself. "Soujiro Seta is my name. I am nothing but a mere wanderer who travels from place to place."

"So you don't have a place called home?" the older girl asked him.

"For now I am staying at Kamiya's dojo. I consider that place my home."

"You know Kaoru!" the younger girl exclaimed.

"Yes we are old friends. Actually she's more like a little sister to me."

"She's like our older sister, always telling us to be careful and playing with us whenever we visit her. But sadly we can't see her," said the older girl.

"How many times Ayame and Suzame must I tell you it is unsafe for you to visit her with all the chaos happening these days," replied Dr. Gensai sternly. Shaking his head in disapproval, both girls bowed and left to enter the clinic.

"Is it unsafe for them to be out on the streets?" Soujiro asked innocently. Tilting his head to one side, he gazed at the older man.

"You haven't heard?" Dr. Gensai stared at the clinic where the girls were. "There's danger here. I presume you know of Yahiko's story."

"No, he has not told us what happened in detail. All we know is three assassins murdered his parents."

Dr. Gensai looked astonished for a moment before continuing. "What I tell you is something truly important. I trust you because of all the good things I heard from Kaoru."

Soujiro nodded his head.

"Throughout my years in Tokyo, conversing and knowing people, I knew which were the special ones. Those who were employed with the government secretly lived here in Tokyo. They were one of the reasons the war came to an end. They assisted Japan with the changes to a peaceful era. However, that did not last long. It was rumored that a source leaked out from within the government identifying that particular reason the war came to an end along with the people responsible for making it possible."

Soujiro gazed at the clinic. "Those girls are not really your grand daughters?"

Dr. Gensai smiled sorrowfully. "Their parents were among those who were assassinated earlier. Because their parents were not known among the towns people here, the murder was not taken seriously."

Soujiro then knew the reason for Dr. Gensai's melancholy.

"It is good in a way. The girls are safe for no one except me can identify their parents had daughters. It keeps the assassins at bay."

Soujiro dawned in comprehension.

"However, the real threat is yet to come. I believe that you and Kaoru are looking into this case the wrong way."

"Care to explain."

"The real threat is under your nose. All you have to do is open your senses and you will have the answer before you. Just don't take too long because time is not an option."

Heeding Dr. Gensai's words, Soujiro bowed and then ran down the street. Making turns here and there, Soujiro absorbed the information revealed to him earlier. Those people were killed for working in the government. Did the government hire the assassins to finish them off? Did the government wish to dispose of them after they were no longer useable? How did the information leaked out from the government resources? _There must have been a traitor amidst._ What did Dr. Gensai mean that the real threat is yet to come? Yahiko was caught. No signs of his dead body anywhere, which means he still has to be alive. There was no note declaring any demands. No one else besides Kaoru knew the boy dwelled in the dojo unless…_ Misao._

* * *

She stood in her place, her mind refused to digest her environment. One minute she was mourning her mother's death, the next she stood before him, before the man she loved. How could she tell him the truth? How could she state the fact that she betrayed him? Life can be so cruel and here she was trapped with no way out. If there was a way she could make him understand, she would do so.

Then it happened, it all came into play. The wind blew roughly against her skin. Her raven hair blew in front her face, where it covered the realization that hit her eyes. The answer was in front of her all along. To save the people... to save her friends... to save her loved ones... to save him she had to...

"Did you hear a word I said," declared a hard, unforgiving voice from the distance. Kaoru broke from her trance, her timid sapphire eyes, clashed with boiling hot amber eyes. How to explain? Where to begin?

The wind continued to blow mercilessly, the howl screeched into the air. The cemetery reeked with eeriness. Yet from the wind, Kaoru could have swore she heard something, like a voice that spoke to her alone. _You alone know what you must do._

"Kaoru," said her lover's voice. He broke her from her trance once again. Without any sudden warning, Kaoru found Battousai in front of her. His large frame blocked her smaller frame, his body language spoke of dominance. His non-gentle hands squeezed her forearms as he shook her hard to reach her senses. The wind screeched louder, if possible. Her hair whipped in his face, as her eyes strained to see him. The swelling from her heart increased with pain, making her cry out so loud. She wanted to yell more then anything. She wanted to give herself into the dark. The storms that once brew inside her were brewing again. This time it was not the death of her mother that caused this grief inside to grow, but him. Her love for him was too strong, even for him to...

_You know what you must do. You alone know..._

"Know what!" Kaoru cried. And then the wind stopped, the air became still as the night returned to it's normal state. Trembling violently, Kaoru looked up a little to see the violent rage of her beloved Battousai.

_Would he ever love you the same? You are to blame as your other lover. You are just as bad as he._

Kaoru scanned her surroundings. Her ki increased to such a high level, that Battousai felt it. His eyebrows rose in question, yet his rage never wavered from his boiling amber eyes. How to explain? Where to begin?

Then with finality in his voice, Battousai spoke, "Kaoru, you never answered my question."

To both of their astonishment, Kaoru backed away from him. Her body still trembling made it harder for her to support her weight on two feet. Humiliatingly, she placed her hand on a nearby tree, to prevent herself from becoming a heap on the muddy ground.

_Do you see the way he is looking at you now? His eyes are full of doubt and rage. Do you think he could ever love you? You are nothing but..._

"I don't love you," Kaoru whispered. Her sapphire eyes never gazed at him. Instead the muddy ground became her primary interest.

"What?" Battousai said fiercely. He never had to raise his voice. Kaoru knew that his soft, deadly tone was enough to make anyone stop what he or she was doing to listen to him. His voice alone spoke of death. "Look into my eyes and tell me you don't love me."

Without hesitation, Battousai saw her sapphire eyes look up at him. There was no hint of prevarication in her eyes. No sign in body language that gave to any falseness in her next words.To Battousai's horror, she truly meant her upcoming words.

"Battousai, I don't love you."


End file.
